Mi Estrella
by SlavetoMyself55
Summary: Star Butterfly will do anything to decode her best friend's "secret" message he incorporated into his poem no matter the obstacles... which, unfortunately, happen to be a lot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all! I wrote this in the beginning of season 2 of SVTFOE and I just had this swimming around in my mind. I DO NOT OWN STAR VS. THE FORCES OF EVIL. Daron Nefcy and Disney own it. Enjoy the story!**

The classroom chatter increased in volume when the shrill screech of the bell was heard echoing in the halls. No matter how loud the students were, however, a booming scratchy voice sounded out over the tops of their retreating figures.

"Remember, class, the poem MUST be about something you care deeply for!" Miss Skullnick barked after them, brows lowering over her dark eyes. As the last student left, she grunted and kicked up her feet onto her desk. The only troll teacher in the school leaned back into her chair and opened up a magazine labeled _How to Troll in Real Life._ She swooped her flaming red hair behind her and her tusk like fangs glinted in the light.

Her lip curled as she muttered out, "As if those brats could care about anything but themselves."

* * *

"Marco! Marco! Marco!"

The figure in the red hoodie paused mid step and angled his body to where he was partially turned towards the brightly dressed girl skipping up to him jovially. He gave her a smile.

"Hey, Star. What's—gak!"

Star Butterfly had launched herself at him within a few feet away and attached her arms around his neck, effortlessly choking him. "Huuuugs!" She squealed out, continuing with the awkward side hug.

Marco Diaz stood there for a second before slowly bringing his hands up to detach herself from his body. However, Star clung on tighter, her cheek pressed up against his as she grinned ecstatically. Flushing, Marco let out a noise of frustration and tried once more to pry her off of him.

"Star, would you let go?" He grumbled.

"Not until you hug me baaaaaack!" Star sang.

Sighing with a slight chuckle hidden in it, Marco didn't resist as he hugged her back as best he could in their position. Star immediately jumped back once the hug was done with. Marco rubbed the side of his sore neck.

"What's got you so happy?" He asked as they continued walking out of school.

At the mention of why she was so happy, Star became even more excited as she jumped up and around Marco, baby blue eyes sparkling. She jumped until she landed right in front of her best friend, spreading her arms out wide theatrically.

"Summer!" She cried out.

"Summer?" Marco asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Summer!" She repeated enthusiastically.

The Latino hesitated before opening his mouth, "What—?"

"Summer!" Star interrupted cheerfully.

Marco gave her a dry look, crossing his arms. Star stared back, her smile never waning.

"You done?" He asked.

"Summer…" Star's smile became a mysterious grin, her fingers wriggling in front of her. "… _vacation_!"

Marco blinked before grinning himself. He closed his eyes and walked past her as he called back, "We've still got a month of school left, Star!"

Star's smile fell. "Wha—? Hey!" She ran to catch up to him, a smug look on her face.

"You can't ruin this for me, Marco, not after all the amazing things I've heard from everyone! I can't believe you're not as excited about this as I am! I mean, no school for three months? No homework? Just having fun and doing whatever you want? It's the best thing I've ever heard in my life! You can't tell me you're not excited for that!"

Marco looked at her as if another eyeball grew on her forehead. "What, of course I'm excited! I just… didn't want to get hyped up until after finals is all."

Star's bows furrowed. "Ffffiiiinnn-wha?"

Marco rolled his eyes with a smile. "I'll explain later. C'mon, let's go home and get Miss Skullnick's assignment done and over with."

* * *

A mess of brown hair slammed onto the table below, a groan followed up by it. Marco peeled his head to look miserably at the blank piece of paper below him. It'd only been ten minutes and already the teen was thinking of calling it quits. Why did English have to be so…so _hard_ for him? Every other subject was a breeze, but noooo. Not English. He just wasn't creative enough.

He wasn't like—

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Marco jumped at the sound coming from his bedroom door.

"Marco, can I come in…earth girl style?" A hesitant voice spoke from the other side.

A smile made its way onto his face at her wording choice. "Sure, Star."

The door opened and the blonde haired beauty poked her head in before fully entering. She closed the door and dragged her body over to his bed to collapse onto it face first, moaning. Marco turned in his chair to gaze at her concernedly.

"Star, what's wrong?"

Star mumbled something into the covers and Marco pulled a face.

"What?"

She repeated herself a little louder, but the blankets were still muffling her words. He sighed.

"Star, I can't hear you with your face in there like that."

The latter turned her head to where she was facing him, her hair covering most of her face.

"I said," she spat out some of her hair, "I said that I hate my mooom."

Realizing that this was easily going to turn into another one of her mother rants, he got up and went to go sit next to her on his bed, legs crisscrossed.

"What did she do this time?" He drawled out, give Star a pointed look.

The usually energetic girl rolled onto her back to stare up at his ceiling with an irritated expression. "Ugh! Everything! Whenever she calls it's like the worst part of my day! She never just calls to say hi or ask what I did today or even _pretend_ to be interested with my stay on Earth! All she asks is, 'Oh, darling, did you remember to follow your guidelines today on how to be a proper queen? A princess must always be on her best behavior for everything so stop having fun this instant, Star, because happiness does not permit success as a queen!'" She imitated in her mom's thick noble accent.

She let out a noise of frustration. "I'm just sick of it, Marco! I…I just want to live a normal life here on Earth for a little longer, but with mom calling every day I'm just constantly reminded that I'm forever doomed to be a queen just like her!" Star covered her face in her hands and pathetically whined into it.

During her rant, Marco had absentmindedly grabbed a few strands of her long blonde hair and had attempted to braid it, all the while listening attentively. He stopped braiding at the end of her speech, his hazel brown eyes roaming over her hidden face sympathetically. He sighed.

"Star…you realize that all your mom is trying to do is prepare you so that you'll have no troubles while ruling Mewni, right?"

The princess of Mewni shifted her fingers so that an eye was glaring up at Marco. "You're supposed to make me feel _better_ , Marco, not _worse_."

Rolling his eyes, he grabbed her hands until they were off her face. "I'm not siding with your mom, Star, I'm just having you consider why your mom might be bothering you so much about this. She's just acting like a worried mother in her own way."

Instead of arguing like he thought she would, Star sighed heavily and took her hands out of his to rest them on her stomach. "I know. I just wish she'd lay off the queen stuff for a while."

Marco leaned back on his hands, staring down at Star's upside down features curiously.

"Why don't you want to become queen anyways?"

Star was silent for a moment, mulling over his question, before tilting her head back to look up at him, her eyebrows arched nervously on her head.

"I'm…worried that being queen will change me. I mean, can you imagine if I end up being just like my mother?"

Both of them pulled a face and shuddered as if they were in the dimension of cats with human faces once more. Marco gave out a nervous chuckle.

"Okay, I can see your point right there, but, I highly doubt being queen will change who you are, Star. Your personality is too strong to be changed by anyone. I wouldn't worry about that too much if I were you." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Star reciprocated back by smiling weakly before it fell away once more and she looked down at her hands, wishing the safety of her wand was in them.

"That's just the thing, Marco," she said softly, "I'll never be ready in the eyes of Mewni to be queen if I stay this way."

Marco leaned forward questioningly. "What do you mean?"

Star sighed before sitting up as well and turning around to face him, her expression uncharacteristically serious. Something he'd only seen a few times since he first met her.

"What I mean is, every queen needs to act a certain way. They need to be…to be _perfect_. And I'm _not_ perfect. I'm just…me."

Marco immediately opened his mouth to protest when Star spoke first, looking him in the eyes.

"The worst part of it is that I know that I could be like them if I really tried to be." She pulled her knees up to her chest, her dress scrunching a bit, "But I don't WANT to end up acting like I'm perfect all the time. I'd be worse than my mother! I'd be all proper and boring and…and…"

"And what would be the fun of that, right?" Marco cut in with a small smile.

The blue eyed princess smiled back. "Exactly!"

Marco lay a hand on her pale shoulder. "Listen, Star, you've still got time to figure everything out about this queen stuff with your mom. There's probably a ton of loopholes that doesn't make it a guarantee you have to rule like you're a jar of grey poupon." Star giggled at the word, even though she had no idea what it was.

"And if you ask me," he continued with a smile, "those kind of queens are overrated anyways. If you rule Mewni just the way you are, Star, then you'll make an amazing queen one day."

Star's eyes glistened at his words and she quickly threw her arms around him in a crushing hug. Marco gave out a choked cough from the grip and then relaxed, wrapping his arms around her with a squeeze.

"Thanks, Marco, you always know what to say," Star said into the hug.

They let go of one another and Marco rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks slightly flushed. "Heh. Thanks. Wish I could say the same thing about this stupid poem we have to write."

"Ohh yeeaaah," Star said, "I totally forgot about that assignment! Marco!" She grabbed his arms and shook him. "I need help!"

Marco tore his arm out of her hold and stopped her from scrambling his brain. "Sorry, Star, but I need just as much help as you do."

Star pursed her lips. "Hmm…Ooh! I know!"

She leapt off of his bed, shouted, "Be right back!", and raced out of his room. Marco went back to his desk to brainstorm more on what to write about when he heard the familiar sound of the air being torn behind him. He glanced back just in time to see a pair of scissors disappear from view and a portal opening up. Star's head jutted out and then the rest of her body jumped into his room.

She was holding her wand and a ginormous book that contained spells of all different kinds. Marco groaned at the sight of the book.

"Star, we don't need magic to do this assignment."

Said princess looked up. "What? Oh, no, don't be silly, Marco! I was thinking we could have Glossaryck help us."

"Ooon second thought, I think I'd rather we used magic," Marco argued, going back to his paper.

Star huffed and threw down her book, causing the floor to rumble due to its weight. She pulled up a chair next to her roommate and brought up her wand. She pointed it at Marco's paper before he could do anything about it.

"Paper Poem Completion!" She cried out with glee.

There was a burst of purple and pink smoke that hit the paper before dispersing. Marco unshielded his face from his arms to see in his astonishment that there was a poem imprinted on his paper in very neat handwriting. He picked up the paper and began reading the poem out loud.

"Roses are red. Violets are blue. Warnicorns are sweet and so are—Star, I can't use this!"

Star shrugged and snatched the paper from him. "Fine. Then I'll use it."

"Staaar, what I mean is _none_ of us can use it." Marco gave her a flat look.

"What? Why not?" She asked with a frown, hands on her hips.

A brown brow rose. "Didn't you hear her earlier? We have to be original. No red roses and blue violets kind of stuff. It's gotta be what we care about the most."

"Weeelll, good thing Warnicorns are the thing I care about the most then," Star replied with a smug smile.

"Well, then, write about that. Just don't include the roses and violets in there," he pointed out.

Star gave out a dramatic whine, "Aww, but that's like half of the poeeemm."

Marco chuckled, causing Star to follow along with her own small laugh. "Yeah, well, you're more creative than I am so I don't think it should take you too long to write one. You don't even have to make it rhyme."

"Wait, I don't?" Star said puzzled. "I thought that was the whole point of poems."

"Nah," Marco said with a waved off hand, "It's just writing down your thoughts in a sort of artistic way. Just read our book of poems and I'm sure you'll be hit with inspiration."

"Ooh! Good idea! I'm gunna do that right now!" Star sprung out of her seat and scooped up her items to take her leave. As soon as she reached his doorway, she stopped and turned back to him.

"Oh, and Marco?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for cheering me up earlier," she said with a soft smile.

He reflected her expression. "Of course, Star. Anytime."

Once the door shut, Marco turned back to his desk and brought out a new sheet of paper. He took a deep breath and put on a look of determination.

"Alright, Diaz, you can do this. You've still got daylight to burn and it's time to get those creative juices flowing! You got this!"

THREE HOURS LATER

Marco let out a defeated groan into his desk. He pulled himself away from his position to glare at the still blank sheet of paper. Shoving off, he changed into his pajamas and flopped onto his bed.

"I'll just write it in the morning," he yawned out before drifting off, instantly dreaming of breathtaking dimensions and a certain blonde haired princess taking him on these incredible adventures.

It wasn't until three in the morning that Marco Diaz was struck with inspiration.

* * *

Marco nearly collapsed on his school desk, blinking tiredly from the night before. His best friend, Star Butterfly, sat down in her seat next to him, bubbly as ever. The rest of the class were chatting away, taking every moment to use the current absence of Miss Skullnick to their advantage. Star bounced in her seat.

"I can't wait to turn in my poem! What did you end up writing about, Marco?"

She turned to see Marco's head buried in his arms, a snore rising out of him. She poked his shoulder with intensive force. He moaned.

"Marco? You okay? Not enough sleep last night or something?"

The Latino lifted himself up and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Ugh, yeah. Poems aren't really my forte. I just want to turn it in and be done with it."

Star flashed her pearly whites at him. "What did you wri—?"

She was interrupted by the classroom door crashing open and their troll of a teacher, Miss SKullnick, stomping her way to her desk. She hefted her large body into her seat and took out her role sheet. The class begrudgingly stopped talking before another shouting match ensued with their teacher. Her grimy green fingers slipped her glasses onto her large nose as she stared down at the class with the most contempt she could muster.

"Alright, class, since I'm feeling _extremely_ generous today, you all get to read your poem out loud to the class before turning it in," she snarled.

"Ooh. Tough date last night, Miss Skullnick?" Justin the jock called out from the back.

" _I don't want to talk about it!_ " The troll barked out. "Thank you for volunteering, Justin. You will be going first."

"Aw, man," Justin whined out before reluctantly making his way to the front.

Marco, meanwhile, was staring at Miss Skullnick with a look of upmost horror. The color had drained from his face and he thrust his hand up in the air to wave it around.

"Yes, Mr. Diaz?" Miss Skullnick sighed out in annoyance.

"Ahem. Is there, I don't know, maybe, an option about reading them out loud? I mean," he half laughed out nervously, "what could we possibly gain from reading any of these, am I right?" He glanced around at his fellow classmates in sheer desperation. "Right? Guys, seriously, work with me here!"

"Shut your mouth, Mr. Diaz!" Miss Skullnick growled, "You'll be going after Justin."

"But-but I—!" Marco attempted in vain, but was once more cut off.

"Not another word! Unless you would rather be taking an F on this assignment," the troll snapped.

That shut Marco right up as he miserably looked down at his desk in shame. Star, who wasn't sure why Marco would be putting up so much of a fight, felt sorry at the sight of her friend looking so down and opened her mouth to offer comfort when Justin's poem rang out.

"Footballs are brown. The stitches are white. We'll win the game this match! We'll fight, fight, fight! Thank you. That was called _Football_ ," Justin said, a proud smile on his face.

"Pathetic. C minus," Miss Skullnick stated in a bored fashion.

Justin looked relieved to hear the grade and happily went back to his desk, high fiving a few guys in the back. The hideous female troll turned her beady eyes towards Marco's slumped form.

"Alright, Marco, you're up. Name of poem first."

Star could see that Marco's hands had a slight tremble in them as he grasped his paper and stood up. Shuffling to the front, Marco turned to face the crowd, sweat building up on his forehead.

 _Maybe he has stage fright. Wait, but Marco's spoke in front of a crowd like this before and was fine. Just what has got him so nervous?_ Star's thoughts ran rampant at Marco's behavior, but listened.

The teen in the red hoodie took a shaky breath and held up his paper. Clearing his throat, he stuttered out, "U-um, thi—this poem is called… _M-Mi Estrella_."

Looking over at the audience, ninety-five percent, including Star, held a look of befuddlement much to his immense relief. The only ones who actually had a knowing look were his best friend Ferguson—who was giving him a thumbs up with a suggested eyebrow wave—and Janna—who was trying hard not to laugh. Otherwise, nobody else seemed to get it. Feeling a little better, Marco cleared his throat again and began his poem.

" _I...I love you just the way you are_

 _but you don't see you like I do._

 _You shouldn't try so hard to be perfect._

 _Trust me…perfect should try to be you._ "

Throughout the poem, Marco's cheeks flared the same color as his hoodie and his gaze never left his paper. He was sure he had never sweat so hard in his life. Once finished, he heard the unmistakable sound of girls awing at his paper and some snickering from the guys at how sappy it sounded. He didn't dare look over at Star so he quickly handed in the paper and raced back to his seat.

Miss Skullnick made a thoughtful noise. "Not bad, Diaz. B plus."

Marco let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. Wiping the sweat from his face, he felt a poke on his shoulder. Stiffening, he slowly turned to stare wide eyed at Star's expression. She was simply smiling sweetly at him like she always did, no scorn or malice on her face whatsoever.

"Marco, that was—!"

"Star Butterfly, you're next!"

"Okay!" She chirped and skipped to the front, taking out her sheet of paper. In her other hand was her wand. "Ah, okay, this is called _Wholesome Wand._ "

" _With you I feel whole_

 _from your wings down to your hearts._

 _You make me feel safe where I can_

 _always count on you._

 _But without you I also feel whole_

 _because you're imprinted within me_

 _from my wings down to my hearts._

 _You are what makes me a Butterfly_."

Finishing her poem, she smiled as the class erupted in applause. Marco, feeling much better, gave her a thumbs up. Even Miss Skullnick gave two claps, though a frown was still on her face.

"So you do have some talent within you after all, Miss Butterfly," she rasped. "A minus."

Marco swore he saw stars and hearts popping off of the princess as she turned in her paper and sat down with a wide smile, giving Marco a high five.

The poems continued until Ferguson's poem got cut off in the middle by the bell. Ferguson let out a sigh of relief until Miss Skullnick said, "We'll continue these on Monday. Ferguson, you'll be going first." Ferguson angrily kept his paper as the class began to swarm towards the exit.

"Marco, I did it!" Star exclaimed, bursting with joy.

The Earth boy smiled. "Your poem was awesome, Star. Looks like you found a hidden talent you never knew you had." He elbowed her playfully. Star shouldered him back.

"Yeah I guess I did! Aw, and Marco, your poem was so sweet! Ya gotta tell me who it was fo—!"

"Heeey! Ferguson! Janna!" Marco interrupted nervously as he swung his arms around each of their necks to bring them in close. "Ya miiind if I chit chat with you for a minute?"

Before Star could say a word, Marco had already began dragging them off much to their discomfort. He called back to her, however, "I'll catch you after school, Star!"

"Oh, uh, o-okay, Marco! Bye!" She waved until they vanished out of sight. When they turned the corner, her face fell into one of suspicion. Why was Marco acting so weird? She gave a final hum in thought before shrugging and continuing with her classes.

 **So this is an AU of Marco having feelings for his best friend. That ending of the second season really took me by surprise and I am so excited for it to come back for a third season! I really love where they're taking the story so far!**

 **Also, as a note, the poem Marco recites is an actual poem called _Perfect_ written by Bo Burnham in his book _Egghead_. It's a beautiful poem and if you love to laugh then I'd recommend his book of poems! **

**Marco: Staaaarrr, why are you making that face?**

 **Star: What face? I make no face!**

 **Marco: You used magic on me, didn't you?**

 ***Star trying not to blow up***

 **Star: Nope.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2!**

When the last bell rang, Star and Marco walked back out of Miss Skullnick's classroom, haven been given another poem assignment to be due on Monday much to Marco's chagrin. He ran a hand down his face heavily and complained about it as they began walking to the Diaz household.

"I mean just how many poems is she gunna give us this term anyways? It's an act of injustice, I tell you! A cruel and unusual punishment to hand out to us students!"

Star rolled her eyes at his words. Classic Marco; always being dramatic to things like this. Smiling, she turned to him and said, "What's the big deal? You can just whip up another one of those just like you did with your first one."

He stared at her in irritation. "That small bit took me forever to think of and this one has to be even longer! I'm not sure if two miracles are in my future for me, Star."

"Then I guess it's a good thing you're living with a masterful poet! I'll help you out!" Star puffed out her chest proudly at her words.

"True. Your poem was pretty good, Star," Marco said with a shrug.

"And I didn't think your poem got enough recognition, Marco," Star replied as she poked the cute little mole resting on his right cheek. Marco blushed and rubbed the area she poked.

"It was such an adorable poem! I just didn't get your title," Star said thoughtfully. She turned towards him. "What did it mean?"

Marco's entire body became rigid at her words, trying to force down his blush. He felt a lump form in his throat and he swallowed it. Forcing a laugh, he sped up a little during their walk.

"Ah, um, d-don't worry about it, Star. I-I just couldn't think of a name s-so it was just a—just a last-minute thing I added on. Th-That's all."

Star frowned at his explanation, not satisfied with it. "But—"

"Oh, hey! We're here!" Marco announced rather loudly, making his way inside first.

Star followed, a bit peeved at him for avoiding her once more. They threw their backpacks on the floor in the living room, not caring what happened to them. Just then six puppies skidded into the room with cute little barks, lasers shooting out of their eyes sporadically. Star cooed at the sight and scooped one up to pet it.

"Mom? Dad? We're home!" Marco called out.

Nobody answered back. Marco hummed and walked into the kitchen. Looking around he spotted a note glued (yes, glued) onto the fridge. Brown eyes scanned the note.

 _Dear kids,_

 _Your mother and I went to visit your Abuelita for the weekend. She's feeling a bit lonely. We are trusting you to take care of the house while we are away. We will be back on Sunday. Por favor, Mijo, no parties or magical dimensions that'll send the house into a black hole. I just paid it off._

 _Gracias._

 _Love, Mom and Dad XOXO_

 _P.S: Please buy some tape and magnets for the fridge._

"Whoaaaa," a voice breathed over Marco's shoulder, causing the boy to jump with a shout of surprise. He turned to see Star bent over him and reading the note as well. Her blue eyes sparkling in that familiar excitement he saw every day. Panic seized Marco when he saw her pupils dilate with every word. He held up his hands.

"Wait, Star, we can't—"

"Hey, wait," Star said as she pointed at a word on the page. "What's…grrrraaaachias?"

"Huh?" Marco moved her finger to see what she was pointing at. "Oh. You mean, gracias?"

The girl tilted her head to the side at the unfamiliarity of the word. "Grassy what?"

"Aha, okay, no, Star. It's pronounced _gracias_. It's, you know, Spanish."

Star jumped up to sit on the counter, swinging her legs as she continued to look puzzled. "Spanish? What's Spanish?" She gasped and lowered her voice. "Is it some sort of secret code?"

"Yyyyeaaahhh no," Marco said, "It's a type of language used here on Earth. C'mon, Star, we learned about languages in our history class, remember?" He leaned against the counter facing her.

Star's eyes lit up. "Oh! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Totally! Totally! Sooooo Spanish is just a different language you guys have? Ooh, like Itoli-onion?"

"Italian. And yeah, exactly! Doesn't Mewni have different languages?" Marco asked.

Star shook her head with a grin. "Nope! We all speak the same thing! Oh! But I do happen to know some Chirpanese from the planet Chirpo!"

Marco's eyes widened at the sound of sweet chirps and whistles coming out of Star's mouth rather fluently. He was rather impressed by this new-found knowledge of his best friend. When finished, Star giggled and clasped her hands together lovingly.

"The bird monsters there are so cute!"

"Wow, Star, that was pretty cool! And yeah! Spanish is pretty much like that…except less chirpy," Marco explained.

"Oohh okay! So then what does…grassy…I'm sorry, what was it again?" Star paused.

"Gracias. It means thank you in Spanish or as we Spanish speakers like to say _Español_."

"Españoooooolll," Star whispered mystically. Then she stopped when a thought popped into her head. "Whoa, wait, was that the language you used for your poem then, Marco?" Her pupils dilated.

Again, Marco felt his cheeks begin to heat up at the mention of his poem once again. His footing slipped and he fumbled for the counter behind him.

"W-what? N-no, uh—"

But Star was already in her usual zone as she hopped off the counter and began bouncing on her toes while clutching Marco's hoodie.

"Huh? Is it?! Is it!?"

Macro's mind went on overdrive trying to escape the subject at hand, but his mouth wouldn't shut up for a second as he began to make spluttering noises and incoherent words. Soon he was just babbling and Star finally took notice as she stopped.

"Uh…Marco? You okay?"

"I-uh-y-y-uh-um-yes! Y-yeah! O-of course!" Marco laughed stupidly as he tore her grasp from him. "Of course I am! Yeah-uh-I-I was just thinking about…"

A light went on in Marco's head. "…nachos! Nacho movie night! Right? I mean, might as well celebrate the fact that it's a weekend a-and my parents are gone and what not. A-are you, um, cool with that, Star?"

Star continued to stare at him skeptically for a moment before breaking out into a wide smile and said, "Sounds good! You make the nachos and I'll get started on picking the movie!"

With that said, she skipped out of the room. Marco let out a huge sigh of relief, clutching his chest as if recovering from a massive heart attack. Cooling down, he threw what just happened into the back of his mind and began making some of his best nachos.

In the other room, Star was going through the movies with her mind completely elsewhere. There was no denying it now. Marco was hiding something from her about that poem. Something important. Something that, for some reason, he doesn't want to share with her! His best friend! Lips pursed in aggravation, Star made a vow in that moment.

She vowed that she was going to find out what the title to that poem meant even if it took her _all night long._

A snore escaped Star's mouth as the credits started to roll onto the screen. An empty plate of consumed nachos lay on the floor by the couch and a soft glow cascaded onto two sleeping figures. The taller of the two figures had the remote resting limply in his right hand, his left arm draped across the back of the couch. His head was tilted back as he continued to snore. The other had fallen asleep on him, her head nestled deeply into his side as her arms had wrapped themselves around his torso in her sleep.

Eyelids shifting, Marco groaned softly as the sound of the ending credits finally breached his ears. Blinking his eyes slowly, he lifted his head to see that the movie was indeed over. The last thing he remember seeing was a fight breaking out between the male and female protagonists of the movie while attending their prom.

Marco wasn't a huge fan of romantic comedies, but this one he found to be not too bad even if it was loosely based off of Shakespeare's _Taming of the Shrew_. He blinked. He also remembered something soft falling on him, but was too tired to wake up from it. He looked down and blushed at the sight of Star sleeping against him, snoring away blissfully. The inward smile he had spread onto his physical face.

Movie nights didn't end up too often like this, but when they did, they quickly became Marco's favorite nights. The positions were always unintentional, but Marco liked to think that Star enjoyed sleeping on him as if he were a giant squishy pillow. The first time it happened was awkward for both of them, mainly because Marco wasn't sure how to wake up Star and thought nudging her off with his shoulder would be the best way. It wasn't. Marco later got better at handling the situation, sometimes even going as far as to carry her back to her own bed as she slept. Tonight, however, he decided to gently wake her up.

He spent the next few minutes petting her soft hair and delicately running his fingers through it, letting the moment linger on for a little bit before waking her up. It wasn't until he felt her nuzzling against him that he thought it'd gone on long enough. He grabbed a pillow and managed to stick it between himself and Star. It took a bit of doing, but the princess eventually clung onto the pillow with a sigh. He started to lightly shake her.

"Star…Star, hey, wake up," he whispered.

The girl groaned and turned onto her back with the pillow over her face.

"Five more minutes, mom…"

"Not your mom, but good guess. Now, c'mon, get up," Marco said a little louder. Star refused to move, slowly drifting off to sleep again. Marco sighed frustratingly.

"Seriously, Star, ya gotta go to bed." No movement on her end. Marco crossed his arms.

"Am I really going to have to carry you to your room?"

In response, Star raised her arms and legs, her hands clasping and unclasping in the air. The Latino lowered his brows with a defeated sigh. He stepped up and effortlessly scooped her up until he was holding her bridal style, blushing a bit knowing that she was semi awake for this. Star was pretty much dead weight in his arms, slowly falling back asleep. Marco struggled up the last few steps, but managed to make it up the stairs and to her bedroom.

Before Marco deposited her onto her bed, Star's arms shot up to wrap themselves around his neck, pulling herself in for an embrace with a sleepy smile. Marco flushed.

"Hmm, thanks, Marcoooo. Huuugssss," she murmured into his ear.

Flushing deeper, Marco chuckled fretfully and waited until her arms loosened before laying her down. "Whew," he whispered, wiping the sweat off his brow. He looked to see Star snoring softly on her bed and smiled at the sight.

"Goodnight, Star."

It was midnight when Star woke up with a gasp.

"Mmmnnspanish! Whu—?"

Letting out a loud yawn, Star rubbed a palm in her eyes and looked around the dark room. Realizing where she was she let out another gasp. Her eyes fell to her clock beside her to see the time and once more dramatically gasped.

"Oh no! My mission!" She exclaimed as she jumped out of bed, arms flailing. She turned on her light and rummaged around for her wand. She gave a small victory shout at the sight of it and grabbed it. Then she grabbed a pen and paper and sat at her desk.

"Ok, ok, ok…" she closed her eyes and massaged her temples as if trying to conjure up a mystical sorcerer. "How did that poem go again? Something about…perfect love? No, no. Love and how perfect it is? Rrgh, nooo. How to be perfect?" She let out another noise of frustration.

"No! Gah! I definitely know the word perfect was in it! Okay! Forget the poem! Just what was that title?"

She sat there for quite some time before, pulling at her hair and tapping her pen to her face. She couldn't for the life of her remember, which was starting to eat away at her sanity. Frowning, Star paced her room for a solution to her problem.

"That was Marco's only copy, which means…" She slowed down her walk and a devious grin was plastered on her face. "…I'll just have to grab the original _copy_."

With her final (and only) decision made up, she took her wand and zapped herself in a puff of smoke. Gone were her school clothes and instead was a black outfit complete with a black beanie and warrior paint streaked across the hearts on her cheeks. She grabbed her small star purse and took out her dimensional scissors, wand held at the ready.

"Now, where does Skullsy live again? Ooohhhh that's riiiight," Star chuckled evilly, eyes glinting.

Snapping her scissors open, she cut a rift in the air and a portal opened up. She hopped through to stealthily land on the other side of a dark room. The portal closed and Star stayed low to the ground, not daring to make a sound. Just then, a thunderous noise erupted in the room next to her and she gasped, covering her ears.

Her eyes opened once it grew silent once more. Then it happened again and Star flinched at the sound. Tip toing out of what she assumed to be a small living room, she grew closer to the noise filling the house until she could hear it outside of a bedroom door. She peeked an eye through to see a massive lump curled up on a bed much too small for it. The mouth of the creature's opened and that same booming noise from earlier escaped.

It was Miss SKullnick snoring. Star gave a small sigh of relief. Straightening up, she crept around the house, searching every nook and cranny she could get to. She checked every room, throwing clothes around and making a huge mess. Thankfully, Miss Skullnick slept through it all. Star believed she had the ability to sleep through an apocalypse if she wanted to.

After nearly twenty minutes into her search, she had no such luck. Stomping a foot down in complete frustration, she did all she could to not scream out in anger. Gripping her hair, she paced the living room.

"She must be keeping it in this house somewhere!" She whispered hotly. "The only section of this place I haven't searched is…" She paused and her eyes widened, her hearts turning into light bulbs.

Bracing a hand on the door, she pushed it open. The door swung with a creak to once again reveal the heaping body of Miss Skullnick dozing away. Star's eyes shone in the night.

"...her room," she whispered.

Gazing around the surprisingly neat room, she spotted a black briefcase lying in the corner of the room by a table. Papers stuck out of the case in several areas.

"Bingo," Star said, summersaulting across the floor and into a squat. Reaching down, she unclasped the briefcase and it made an audible click. A loud grunt was heard on the bed and Star froze, looking fearfully up at the prone figure. She stayed still as her teacher shifted and rolled a bit before letting out another loud snore. Star rubbed the sweat off her brow.

Opening the case, she saw a dozen papers within it. All of them had a name of a classmate and all of them were poems. Quietly, she took out her phone and shone a small light on them to make her see better. Her hand swept through multiple papers.

Justin…Alfonso…Janna…Jackie…Tyler…aha! Marco Ubaldo Diaz was neatly imprinted on the front of the paper with a red B plus circled on it. Switching her flashlight to camera mode, she aimed at the writing on the page and pressed the circular button on her phone. Three things happened that made her heart freeze. A blinding flash went off, the loud snapping noise of the phone taking a picture rang out, and Miss Skullnick had stopped snoring.

Star gasped as a low growl was heard and she slowly turned her head to see the hulking form of Miss Skullnick sitting up in her bed and eyeing her down with her wicked eyes. Gulping, Star hid her phone away in her purse.

"Well, well, if it isn't Miss Butterfly. What are you doing in my house!? Care to explain?!" Her tone became hostile near the end and Star gripped her wand tightly in her hand.

"Memory Dream Wipe!" Star cried out with a blast from her wand.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE—!" Skullnick roared before the blast hit her in the face and she flumped back down on her bed without another word, snoring once more.

Panting, Star put the paper back and closed the case. She scrambled out of the room and had her back up against the wall to try and catch her breath. Feeling better now that the adrenaline was out of her system, Star cut her way back into her room. She didn't even bother changing out of her outfit as the night's events caught up with her and she passed out on her bed.

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Star?"

When the darker skinned teenager in the house didn't hear anything coming from inside, he twisted the knob and peeked his head in.

"Staaarr, you awake?" Marco asked.

His eyes found the princess on her bed, sprawled out messily and wearing an outfit that Marco couldn't help but pull a questioning expression. She was snoring softly, her hair tangled up in a heaping mess around her and there was a bit of drool escaping her lips. He entered her extravagant room and approached her.

"Hey. Hey, Star," he said as he shook her shoulder. The girl moaned in annoyance from being forced awake and she opened one bleary eye to glare angrily at him. Marco took his hand back in fear of creating a pissed off princess from another dimension.

"Uh," he paused. "The guys and I are going to the arcade later today and I was gunna ask if you wanted to come buuuutt looks like you didn't get any sleep last night for some reason." He eyed her outfit once more. "So I'll just…let you sleep a little longer." He took a step back.

Star closed her eye and held up a finger. "Just give me a few more hours," she murmured. Marco shook his head at this and said, "Look, just give me a call when you're ready to join us. I'll be at the arcade with Alfonso and Ferguson."

He was about to leave the room when he turned around to point at her. "Don't magic the house while I'm gone." He got a groan in response as he closed the door.

It was only a few hours later at a half past ten when Star managed to stir from her slumber. She sleepily made her way into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Feeling more awake than before, she changed into her dress with a purple octopus on the front of it and grabbed her cell phone. She immediately scrolled to Marco's name so as to call him when she stopped. Last night's memories flooded back into her.

"The poem!" She gasped out and her fingers fumbled as she went into her pictures and brought up the photo that she took last night. A white sheet of paper with words on it appeared on her screen and she squinted her eyes to try and read them. Huffing, she zoomed into the picture with her fingers until she could see the words more clearly.

She leapt over to her desk and brought out her paper and pencil. Without registering the words, she began to copy down the poem word by word. When she finished, she took the paper and began to sound out the title.

"M…Mee Esssstrella," she read, still as confused as ever. Her face twisted.

"What in the heck is that supposed to mean, Diaz?!" Blinking, she read on.

"I love you just the way you are. But you don't see you like I do. You shouldn't try so hard to be perfect. Trust me, perfect should try to be you. Awww, so cute! Ugh! But what does it mean!? And who is it for!?"

Her figure fell back into her chair as she slumped. Frowning, she began to think hard about the poem. "Maybe it's for Jackie." Her frown grew and there was as unfamiliar tightness in her chest.

 _Could it be for Jackie? But…come to think of it, he hasn't pursued her in any way these past few months. Maybe he doesn't like her anymore._ Her heart soared at the thought. _Maybe. But…then again…_ she forced herself to stop thinking about it.

Star groaned at her internal struggle and rubbed her tired eyes. "I'm not gunna know for sure unless I figure out that stupid title! Guuhhh, if only Mr. and Mrs. Diaz were here! At least I'd know it by now! But no." Her voice lowered. "Marco's just gotta be all secrety about it."

In a flash, her eyes lit up and she bolted upright in her seat. "I know!"

She jumped out of her chair and flew under her bed to grasp onto a very large spell book. Grunting, she pulled it out and sat on the floor next to it. She formed her hand into a fist and lightly began to knock on the cover of the book.

"Glossaryck? You in there? I need help."

At that moment, the book flipped open on its own and lounging about on the crevice of the pages in a tiny lawn chair was an equally small blue skinned man in a yellow tunic slurping a soda. His diamond shaped purple irises darted up to Star with mild boredom. He brought his lips from the straw and gave her a lazy bucktoothed smile.

"Well, well! The princess decides to knock this time!" He eyed her suspiciously. "Are you sick?"

Star rolled her eyes. "No, Glossaryck. Not sick. Just wondering if you could maybe help me with something. Think you can actually _help_ me this time?" She gave him a look.

Glossaryck folded his arms behind his head. "You know, Star, I actually _can_ help you when you need it. I just choose not to most of the time, but only because you need to figure these things out on your own…or something."

Star heaved a sigh. "So does this mean you're not going to help me?"

Glossaryck examined a six fingered hand. "That depends. Is there magic involved?"

Star made a face. "Eehhh, not reallyyy…"

"Then I probably won't," the book man laughed. "But, hey! Might as well give it a shot, right?"

The Mewnian princess bit at the end of her wand thoughtfully before deciding to go for it. She took the piece of paper out and showed it to him. Her finger tapped at the title.

"I want to know what this means."

The magenta gem embedded in the man's forehead gleamed in the light as he floated up and leaned forward to read it. He rubbed his chin and made a contemplative noise before snapping his fingers. Another soda popped up in his hand and he began to slurp loudly while continuing to examine the title, some of the liquid spilling onto his long white beard.

Star, irked, said, "Well? Anything?"

The soda vanished as Glossaryck looked up at Star seriously.

"It looks like to me that this is in another language."

Star gave out a loud frustrated noise. "I know that! It's in Spanish, but I don't know what it means! Ugh! You're wasting my time, Glossaryck!"

Star snatched the poem away from him and began to stuff it into her small purse. As she was doing this, Glossaryck began to backstroke in the air, casually swimming around until he was in front of her face. Star jumped from the proximity.

"Why do you want to know about what it means, anyway?" He asked.

Star folded her arms moodily. "Because Marco wrote it and he won't tell me what it means and I just…really want to know what he wrote about, ok?" She snapped, looking away.

The princess didn't see the knowing look appear on the mystical being's face. "Ah, I see."

Glossaryck floated away from her until he was hovering above the book. "Well, if this language is quite common on Earth, then perhaps you should walk around until you come across someone who speaks it and ask _them_ what it means. Either that or you could look it up. Perhaps in that strange glowing box humans use all the time."

"You mean a computer? Yyyeah, last time Marco asked me to use that internet thing I accidentally made it explode." She shrugged with a grimace.

"Good. Those things are weird, anyway," the blue man replied. "Oh, when you see Marco, tell him to stop being a sack of kittens and outright confess like any normal teenager would."

Star looked at him strangely. "What does that have to do with—?"

"Goodbyeee!" Glossaryck cried out as he dove into the book headfirst and disappeared within it.

The princess frowned, knowing she wouldn't be getting anything out of the little magic man for the rest of the day. Sighing, she decided that she might as well go out for some air. She took out her phone and stared at Marco's number. Chewing her lip, she pressed the call button and held the phone to her ear. As the phone began ringing, her stomach began to erupt in small butterflies. She lay a hand on her belly and her brows furrowed with a pout.

 _Doooon't you dare start up! Ignore it, Star. It's just that stupid poem that's got you worked up. No feelings here. Nope. It has NOTHING to do with Marco. You're just excited to talk to your BEST FRIEND. Nothing more, nothing le—_

"Hey, Star!" A voice rang out on the other line.

Star nearly yelped and held the phone tightly. "H-h-hey, Marco!" She stumbled, her heart beating a bit faster than normal.

"You okay?" He asked, tone filled with concern.

Star smiled as the sound of his voice began to put her at ease. "Oh, yeah, totally!" She happily replied, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "So! You guys still at the arcade?"

There was an irritated groan on his side. "We _were_ until Ferguson decided to get us kicked out by _tilting too many pinball machines!_ " Star could hear the blatant frustration in his voice.

There was a small thump heard on their end and a cry of pain before Ferguson's voice scratched out from the receiver. "Dude, the ladies were loving it! They were all over the Ferg!"

Star giggled at the exchange and was already excited to see them. "Sounds like a classic Ferguson move! I've gotta fix him up right away! Where are you?"

"Ya really don't have to do anything to him, Star," Marco deadpanned, "We're currently heading towards Mr. Nilla's Ice Cream Parlor. You know, the one off Cherry and Nutwood?"

Star's expression brightened, her eyes sparkling. "Yyyeeesss! Marco! Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!" She bounced excitedly in her seat, wanting the taste of the delicious ice cream on her tongue.

Marco's laughed caused her heart to flutter and she brightened up even more if that was possible. "Ok, Star, well, come meet us here then! We're like five minutes away."

"I'll be there in a jiff!" Star exclaimed before hanging up the phone and bolting out the door, her purse swinging wildly behind her.

As she began to run down the street, she pulled her wand out and shouted, "Warnicorn Ice Cream Transportation!" Star was suddenly hoisted into the air as a luxurious warnicorn appeared beneath her. It flashed its rainbow teeth at her and neighed happily as it took off into a run. Star cried out with joy as she gripped its mane and enjoyed the feeling of the wind flowing through her hair as the horned horse ran through the town.

Passing citizens on the street screamed and fled out of the way of the massive horse thundering its way past various shops. Star's eyes squinted and from several blocks away she could see the corner of Cherry and Nutwood…and a very familiar red hoodie beginning to enter the store.

"MARCO!" Star screamed loud enough where multiple shop owners curiously thrust their heads outside to see what was going on only to pull it back in with a cry of terror as the warnicorn tore past their stores.

Marco had about half of his body inside Mr. Nilla's shop when a familiar shrill voice called out his name. He peered around the door and his eyes widened as a giant purple warnicorn bounded across the street and its massive hooves stopped a foot in front of him. He yelped and pressed his body against the windowsill, heart threatening to leave his body. The warnicorn snorted in his face—reminding him very much of Pony Head—and then dragged its tongue up his cheek. The teenager shuddered in disgust at the trail of saliva on his face.

A pale hand placed itself on the horse's snout and pushed it away from Marco. Star gave the warnicorn a stern look.

"Rainbow, what have I told you about licking other people's faces? Especially Marco's?"

The horse's eyes glimmered apologetically and whined softly. Star's stern expression melted and she began to coo adorably at him. "Aw, I could never get mad at you! Ok, see you later! Love you!"

The purple warnicorn gave a final neigh before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Star turned to her best friend as he began to wipe the saliva off his face with the sleeve of his hoodie. Marco gave Star an unimpressed look.

"You know this place is only a ten-minute walk from the house. You don't always have to have Rainbow give you a ride everywhere."

Star blew a raspberry and gave Marco a playful shove. "Oh, Marco, you know Rainbow's the only warnicorn I ride when I go to get ice cream! It makes it taste better," she said as a matter of fact as she entered the store first.

Marco smiled and rolled his eyes as he entered after her. Alfonso and Ferguson were already sitting at a booth and eating their own ice creams. They both looked over to see Star skipping up to them with a grin. They waved over at her with their own upturned lips.

"Hey, Star!"

"Hey, guys!" She waved back and stopped in front of them.

"Was that a warnicorn I just saw outside?" Ferguson asked, taking a big bite out of his cookie dough bowl.

"Yup! Rainbow just dropped me off," Star said.

Alfonso shrunk at the sound of the warnicorn. "Those things scare me," he whispered, clutching his pistachio flavored ice cream cone close to him.

Star laughed nervously. "That's probably because you were attacked by one during the whole Mewnipendence Day reenactment. My bad."

"Ready to order, Star?" Marco asked behind her.

Star nodded enthusiastically and danced over to him, clutching his arm as she looked over at all the flavors until the words COTTON CANDY stood out like a diamond in a sea of pennies. Marco smiled at her childlike wonder, used to seeing her this way whenever they went to Mr. Nilla.

"I take it you want the usual?" he asked knowingly.

"If by usual you mean cotton candy, then yes." She nodded at him happily. She plunged her hand deep into her small purse and took out a five-dollar bill, waving it around as if she just won the lottery with it.

"Here you go, Marco! Five smacks of money made magic!"

Marco went cross eyed as she waved it in his face before pushing the hand away with a self-satisfied smile. "Not this time, princess, because I've totally got you covered!" With that, he took out a twenty and slammed it onto the counter in front of a pimply senior.

"Two cones, please. Cotton candy and vanilla if you don't mind."

The older teenager gave Marco a dull look. "I always mind," he drawled and got to work on making their cones. Marco grimaced and felt someone tugging on his hoodie.

"Marco, you didn't have to pay for me this time," Star tried to reason in a smaller voice.

Warmth spread through her at the kind smile he sent her way. "It's fine, Star, don't worry about it. My treat." He grabbed the two cones handed to him and passed over her cotton candy flavored ice cream. Star flushed a little at this and smiled back.

"Thanks, Marco."

 **Aww, Marco is so sweet. He's too much. I can't handle him in the show. I need a little Marco in my life. Keep him in my pocket. Maybe trade him in for a candy bar or something.**

 **Naysaya: Will-will...will it hurt?**

 **Marco: Just...make sure you chew with your...teeth**

 ***Gives him a spoonful***

 **Naysaya: Some more.**

 ***Gives him another***

 **Naysaya: S'me more.**

 ***Another spoonfull and Naysaya is practically choking***

 **Naysaya: Som'more...!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy chapter 3! :)**

All four decided to go to the mall and walk around for a little while. Star rarely went to the mall, mainly because her and Marco were banned from several stores inside thanks to the reckless behavior Star's wand decided to cause those days, but after managing to convince Marco that she would be keeping it in check she was excited to explore more of the materialistic wonderland. As they walked around, Star gasped and pointed at a festive looking store decked out with different cultural objects and knickknacks.

"Whaaaat's thaaaaaat?" Star asked in total awe, blue eyes sparkling.

"That? It's The Global Market. It's actually pretty cool if you want—"

Marco was interrupted when Star began to pull on the sleeve of his hoodie with an overly eager expression on her face. "Let'sgolet'sgolet'sgolet'sgolet'sgo!" she repeated enthusiastically, already have dragged him several feet forward.

Marco fought a smile and turned towards his guy friends giggling in the background. "Guys, c'mon!" He thumbed to their destination. Ferguson lit up instantly.

"Ooh! I love The Global Market! It's a great place to pick up all kinds of ladieeees." He bobbed his head to the side cockily, putting up a failed suave persona. Alfonso rolled his eyes at this.

Star gasped in wonder at everything inside, eyes trying to catch up with all the unique items spread about the store. Marco watched her in amusement, smiling at her innocent wonderment as she ran about the store. He knew most people enjoyed this store not just because there was a little bit of every culture to enjoy but because every culture was mixed and not separated into different sections (even if this jumbled up Marco's already organized thoughts). The place was a nice size, not too big, but not small either to where everything felt cramped; it was comfortable.

The young teen stuffed his hands in his red hoodie pockets and walked around aimlessly, keeping a watchful eye on Star as he subtly followed her. A few minutes later, however, he was distracted by a section that held various medieval artifacts that reminded him a bit of Mewni. He took a left to venture into it when he felt a presence beside him. He turned to see Alfonso walking up with a grin.

"Hey, Marco," he called out. The latter smiled and was about to greet him back when he stopped and instead asked, "Where's Ferguson?" He looked around to try and spot for his ginger headed friend.

Alfonso shrugged. "I think he went to go check out some of those ladies he kept talking about earlier."

Marco shook his head with a chuckle and gestured to the medieval artifacts. "Maybe we should try and see if they have any books for 'how to charm a princess'."

"For you?" Alfonso asked innocently.

Marco paused and then flushed at the meaning behind it, feeling more embarrassed that Al wasn't joking in the slightest with him.

"N-no! What? I meant for Ferguson," Marco fumbled, cheeks darkening.

"You want Ferguson to hook up with Star?" Alfonso questioned in astonishment.

Marco gave him the longest and most unimpressed stare he had ever given someone in his life. When his friend only continued to stare at him, he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just…never mind."

Alfonso quirked a brow before shrugging it off and following the Latino deeper into the store, the two of them quickly forgetting their moment and laughing at the ridiculously fake armor they were selling.

Star, meanwhile, was having a blast skipping about the store and cooing at all the cute objects she saw. She remembered Marco telling her about all the different kinds of countries and continents out on Earth that sounded magnificent to her; so they both decided that one day they would go travelling to those places when they finally had the time. Star slowed to a stop and smiled wistfully at the thought of the two of them going to places like Italy and Paris and having a fun time.

"One day," she whispered almost dreamily. Her hand reached out to caress the hair of a Marias doll, tracing her fingers over the beautiful Latina features. Her ministrations stopped when a voice caught her ears. Her eyes widened at not _who_ was speaking but _what_ they were speaking.

She raced around the corner to see a short and stout pasty teenager leaning against a shelf casually and talking to a couple of tall Latina women who looked as if they wanted to be anywhere else but there.

"Como estas, damas? Quiere saber lo que es ir a una cita con El Ferg?" Ferguson said, waggling his eyebrows at the disturbed women. They scoffed and turned on their heels to stomp away from the offending teenager way too young for them. Ferguson's smile dropped.

"Huh. Could have sworn I said that right in Spanish," he mumbled before turning and yelping when he was only inches away from Star's face intently staring him down.

"Uuuuhhh, hey, Star," Ferguson coughed out awkwardly. "What's—?" He wasn't able to finish when the hyperactive princess hastily latched onto his arm and pulled him around the corner and towards the back of the store where it was more isolated. "Ow! Hey!"

Star let go of him, too focused to feel sorry for him at that moment. Ferguson rubbed his arm with a pout. "What'd you do that for?" He whined and then yelped a second time when the deranged princess grasped his shoulders tightly and forced him to look her straight in the eye.

"Alright, Ferguson, I know you know something that I wanna know so listen up."

Ferguson looked perplexed. "Huh?"

"What were you just speaking back there?" She continued with a hardened gaze.

"U-um…Spanish?" Ferguson replied nervously in a higher voice, still confused.

Star's expression brightened up immediately at this, finally finding the solution to her problem. She began to shake Ferguson with excitement, beaming at him, which disturbed Ferguson even more.

"S-Star? Youuuu're starting to freak me out a little bit here," he said shakily.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she squealed in glee, ignoring him once more. She set her focused gaze on him.

"Ok, I need you to tell me what 'Mi Estrella' means in Spanish."

"Why are you even being secretive about—wait, what did you just say?" Ferguson asked, going even paler than he is.

Star grunted in frustration. "Mi Estrella. Tell me what it means." Her hold on him tightened.

Ferguson's eyes darted around nervously. "Ok, first off, it's pronounced _Mi Estrella_. Double L's sound like a Y in Spanish. And second, _are you crazy!?_ " He squeaked out with wide eyes.

The princess rolled her eyes dramatically. "Just tell me what it means, Ferguson!" She shook him once more, a crazed look in her eyes.

Ferguson began to squirm in her grip, desperately trying to escape as he stammered out, "I…I…I can't tell you!"

Star's eyes darkened and she unsheathed her wand from her purse to thrust it in his face threateningly. Ferguson gulped. "You will tell me _right now_ , Ferguson, or so help me I will send you to a dimension that will be worse than your worst _nightmare_ ," she growled out lowly.

Poor Ferguson looked too conflicted for his own good as sweat poured down his face and his eyes continued to dart back and forth between her wand and behind his shoulder. He let out a long moan of despair as he shut his eyes.

"I really can't, Star! My friendship with Marco will be ruined! Please don't make me tell you!"

Star's eyes retreated from the dark as she lowered her wand and tilted her head at him in a state of puzzlement. "What?" she asked quietly, "Your friendship…?"

"Star?! Ferguson?!" Marco's voice echoed out in the store as did Alfonso's as they searched for them. Star quickly let go of Ferguson and stashed her wand away. She turned towards him with a finger pointed at his face.

"I'm not done with you," she whispered hotly.

Ferguson jumped away from her and shouted, "We're over here, guys!"

Saved by the yell. Marco and Alfonso's heads popped out around the corner and they approached them. Marco looked Ferguson up and down curiously, taking in his sweaty and disheveled appearance carefully.

"Um, what—?"

"We ready to go?" Star popped up cheerfully, doing her best to divert what was going on.

The pair before her paused and then Marco broke it with a smile. "Yeah. Let's go."

All of them left the store, Ferguson sticking closely to the guys as a line of defense. Star huffed. Looks like she was on her own from here on out, but she couldn't help but wonder why Ferguson said what he had said.

 _"My friendship with Marco will be ruined! Please don't make me tell you!"_

That line repeated in her head and she frowned. Why would his friendship be ruined? Did Marco have something to do with this? If so, why would he threaten Ferguson not to tell her? Why all the secrets suddenly?! Star sighed and rubbed the sides of her head, feeling overwhelmed by everything that was going on.

Marco glanced at his best friend from the corner of his eye and noticed her condition. He frowned and nudged her gently. She looked up, surprised.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked softly, very much worried.

Star smiled at him reassuringly. "Just a little headache. I'll be fine."

"You sure? We could always head home," he replied in concern.

Star shook her head. "Trust me, Marco, it'll go away."

Not looking that convinced he said, "Ok, but if it gets worse just let me know."

The princess flushed a bit and smiled, touched at his concern. "Okay."

* * *

Star felt _far_ too distracted to want to anything else the rest of the day. Her mind swam with possible solutions to her problem and then again went back to Marco himself. She wasn't sure WHY she was killing herself over this poem, but she could feel somewhere deep down that she wanted, no, _needed_ to know. The poem replayed itself repeatedly in her mind. If she closed her eyes, she can hear Marco's soft and sweet voice reciting the words. She couldn't help the blush to fan across her cheeks. He just sounded so _sincere_ and it drove Star insane not knowing what (or who) his passion was directed towards. Secretly, she was scared to find out…but she was more TERRIFIED that she oh so desperately wanted him to be talking about _her…_

Yes, her feelings for him over the past few months had done nothing but blossom into a giant red rose, but she was still frightened about these new emotions. Having feelings complicated relationships, and Star DID NOT want her feelings to jeopardize what she has with Marco currently. Their friendship was so closely bound together that it felt like nothing could tear them apart. Nothing except, of course, the awkward tension between them if Star ever confessed her crush on the Earth boy. And so, with all her bravery, Princess Star Butterfly continued to deny her feelings for him, claiming that her infatuation was only temporary…even if it had been months.

She'll get over him.

Right?

So it was decided not too long after they had returned from the mall that Star wanted to take her mind off of everything for a few hours before going back to her unsolved mystery. This led to Star inviting Janna and Ponyhead to join them in a dimensional adventure. Star was feeling rather fiery and rebellious that day and suggested they go on the biggest zipline in the multiverse that would lead them into a temple that allows them to meet their spirit animal.

Alfonso and Ferguson were all too thrilled to go. Janna nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders with a smile and Ponyhead whooped with a cocky expression. Marco hesitated, clearly thinking about the safety hazards that could come with ziplining. However, one look into Star's puppy eyes and he sighed in resignation before agreeing to go. It was worth the big friendship hug Star gave him right after.

It really was the biggest zipline in the multiverse. It lasted a good hour at a speed that got their adrenaline rushing. The view was incredible as they went over several landscapes; mountains, deserts, jungles, beaches, and there was even a strip of space where shooting rainbow stars lit up the sky. Alfonso and Ferguson practically held hands the entire ride down as they shouted with glee. Janna took pictures of the sights with a smile and Ponyhead continued to shoot at various objects with her lit up horn. Marco was amazingly impressed by it all, glancing at Star's carefree smiles and infectious laughter the entire trip.

By the time the zipline came to an end, they braced themselves as they were deposited onto a giant fluffy space teddy bear at the entrance of the temple. As they explored the ancient temple, they discovered what their spirit animals were based on their personalities. Different colored cloudy mists encircled them before shaping into their animal.

Ferguson squealed with glee at the orange wolf running around him with its tail wagging. Alfonso cooed as he held a turquoise otter in his arms. Janna took a selfie with the dark green racoon lounging about on her shoulder. She gave it a high five and laughed. Ponyhead's eyes shined at the splitting image of herself in pink mirroring her every move. ("O M Goodness, I'm my own spirit animal! Yaaaasss!") Marco was in awe at the sight of the massive red bear in front of him. He felt oddly content when the bear reached out and nuzzled his face. Marco chuckled and pet its fur. The creature bent down with an encouraging noise. The boy hesitated before leaping onto its back and laughing with joy as the bear took off.

Marco was rendered speechless at the sight of Star riding about on the back of a yellow stallion, her wild mane of hair was in perfect sync with her spirit animal. She caught Marco's eye and grinned widely, causing him to smile back. The two animals circled each other playfully as Marco and Star whooped and hollered happily. Soon, all the animals came together as the group frolicked and laughed together. It was a truly blissful moment for Star Butterfly.

Unfortunately, the bliss was brief as they had to bid farewell to their spirit animals. Ferguson and Alfonso took quite a bit of work to separate from them, but Star assured that they will come and visit again.

When they arrived home, it was dusk and the group parted ways to go to their separate houses. Star and Marco entered their house feeling exhausted from the trip, but happy nonetheless.

"Did you want to watch another movie tonight, Star?" Marco asked as he went into the kitchen.

Star followed him with a bounce in her step. "Mm, naaah, let's do something else! Ooh! I've still got that board game upstairs we can play!"

Marco gave her a look as he opened his soda. "Oh, no way, princess. Last time we played that game I lost and as punishment I had to eat that entire jar of jellybeans you kept in your secrets closet. I couldn't look at anything colorful for a week!"

Star leaned close to him. "Weeelll maybe I'll lose this time!"

Marco eyed her skeptically. "Not gunna chance it."

Relaxing against the kitchen counter, she smiled and said, "Whatever you saaaayyyy—!"

Marco whipped to glare at her. "Don't you dare say it!"

"—Safe Kid," she finished with a smirk.

"Staaaaarrr!" He whines out. "I'm a misunderstood bad boy! Why must you torment me?"

Star giggled cutely. "Then what do you propose we do, Mr. Bad Boy?"

Marco chuckled and leaned against the fridge. His eyes lit up. "We could cook."

Star pulled a face. "Cook? Cook what?"

"Anything you want." Marco shrugged with a smile.

Star's eyes sparkled at this and she jumped up and down excitedly. "Can we cook Mewnian Corn Calzones!? Aaugh, I looooove thoooose!" Star's eyes lidded as she practically salivated on the counter.

Marco quirked a brow. "Calzones? You mean the ones that tell you how you're gunna die?"

Star broke from her dreamlike state and laughed. "Nooo, Marcooo! Those are different. _These_ are from the royal palace. They're amazing."

Marco rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhh, sure! Except, I'm not sure how to make corn calzones."

Star threw her arm around his shoulders. "Well, lucky for you you've got me! I used to watch the cooks make them so I kinda know what I'm doing."

Marco smiled. "If you say so. Okay, so what do we need first?"

Star smiled.

An hour and many explosives later, Star and Marco were finally able to successfully put the calzones into the oven. It turned out that a lot of the ingredients were Mewman so Star cut her way into the kitchen on Mewni and grab all that she could. As soon as Marco closed the oven, the two looked around at the huge mess. Marco grabbed a rag.

"Well, I guess it's time to clean up around here."

Star deflated. "Awww, clean up? But that's no fun!" Her words were muffled by the rag thrown in her face. Marco laughed.

"You heard me. Time to clean all the masa from this kitchen!"

As they cleaned, Marco turned to Star with a pensive expression. "Hey, Star?"

"Hmm?" Star asked as she wiped the counter.

"Earlier today with the whole spirit animal thing… do you know why mine was a bear? I've been thinking about it all day and I can't seem to understand why that would be mine."

Star folded her arms on the counter and leaned forward on them. "What's not to understand? Bears are so cuddly and adorable just like you!"

"Staaarr," Marco groaned.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"I mean," he began with furrowed brows, "I get why Ferguson had a wolf since he's a lone ladies man and…he's…mentioned it before weirdly. Al loves cuddling things and swimming. Janna was a no brainer. Ponyhead doesn't even surprise me at this point and you…" He trails off and looks over at Star who is tilting her head curiously.

"Yours makes sense. I mean, you're so free spirited and fierce like a stallion. You're only tamed when you want to be. You're powerful and majestic all at once. You're grace and beauty and, um…" Marco scratched the back of his neck with a blush when he realized he was rambling, "You're just…you, ya know? Heh."

Star had her hands cradled to her chest at his words, eyes glistening. "Marcoooo," she cooed with a heartfelt smile.

Marco avoided eye contact and blushed harder. "But...my animal was a _bear_. How am I anything like them?"

Star cradled her cheek in her hand and puzzled for a moment before making a noise of understanding and staring at Marco warmly.

"Well…bears are tough and fierce. You're both of those, Marco."

Marco opened his mouth to protest, but Star interrupted with her finger, "Ub bup bup! Let me finish, please." Marco stayed silent.

"Bears are strong and brave, something you've never lacked. They're also kind and gentle to their loved ones." Star flushes a little and tucks a strand behind her ear. "But what really stands out for me is their protective nature. They are _so_ protective over the ones they care about, and you, Marco Diaz, know how to do that to the greatest extent."

Star finished with one of the most caring smiles Marco has ever seen her give. He stared at her in a daze and Star looks away for a moment in embarrassment.

"Plus, they steal honey and I'm preeeetty sure I saw you eating your dad's secret stash of honey the other day," Star joked to ease the tension.

Marco laughed and nodded. "Yeah, well, he shouldn't be hogging it."

Star giggled. "Now whaddya say we finish cleaning and pick out a movie to watch?"

"Sure," Marco said, "Oh, and Star?"

Marco reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. Star immediately returned it.

"Thanks," he said softly. He hugs her tighter and Star's smile wanes a bit.

"Of course," she says with equal softness. "What are friends for?"

Marco's smile falters at her words. They hold each other for another moment more before a loud DING causes them to jump apart. Star's face lights up as the delicious smell of calzones hits her nostrils.

"They're ready!" She gasps excitedly.

Marco pulls on his oven mitts and takes them out. They look a little deflated but good to eat. Marco serves each of them a calzone and looks up at Star happily.

"You know, I think it's time I teach you how to make my famous nachos."

Star drops her fork in shock and sucks in a gasp. "Really!?"

Marco nods. "Yeah! I'll teach you tomorrow, ok?"

"Okay!" Star exclaims with her usual enthusiasm.

The two dig in and take a bite.

"Next time, we choose what I wanna cook," Marco moaned out as he clutched his stomach.

Star nods in agreement, her face twisted up in disgust. "I guess I really didn't know what they were putting in those calzones. Uuughhhh… so sick…"

Marco hands her his cup of ginger ale and Star downs the rest of it. The two of them are curled up on the couch sharing a blanket. They'd immediately went to empty out their stomachs after that first bite and threw the rest of it away. After taking several tums and drinking ginger ale, the two retired to the couch to try and at least salvage the night with a movie.

"Next time grab the recipe from the chef himself," Marco suggested weakly.

"I'll just get the recipe from the palace library. I'm sure they have it," Star groans.

Marco cocks his head. "You guys have a library?"

Star sleepily nods. "Yeah. It's got everything you wanna know about Mewni stuff."

Marco turns back to the TV tiredly. "I guess it's just like an Earth library then. Everything you wanna know is at our local library…except for internet stuff."

Star just continues to nod with heavily lidded eyes, not even paying attention to the movie and only half listening to what Marco was saying.

"Coooool. Everythiiiing…" Star's head perks up suddenly. "Wait, you mean, _everything_?"

Marco lets loose a yawn. "Yup. Anything ya wanna know." He snuggles deeper into the blanket they're sharing.

Star stays silent, a plan brewing in her mind. The library…YES. That's where she'll find her answers, of course! With her new plan in mind, Star happily cuddles closer to her best friend. They both continue to pretend to watch the movie until their eyes can no longer stay open.

The TV glows on the two teenagers leaning against one another in their sleep, Marco's head resting on top of hers and a smile adorning Star's face as the hearts on her cheeks glow.

 **Marco: Ferguson, tell Star that fortune cookies aren't magical.**

 **Ferguson: Hey, whoa, man, whoa! Cookies ARE magical! One time, I ate a cookie off the floor of a cab and I met my spirit animal that night. It was a wolf. *bounces his eyebrows***

 **Fun fact about me: Ludo in the Wild is my favorite episode of season 2, don't know why, IT JUST IS. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ta-da! Chapter 4!**

Star was the first one to wake up. The sun was barely peeking out over the horizon, shedding a little bit of light in the living room. She could see that the stars were still out and dew was collecting on their lawn. The sky was a beautiful indigo laced with pinks and purples, signifying that dawn had arrived. Star blinked sleepily and let out a small yawn. The weight on her head was still present and she could feel Marco's steady breath tousling the hair on her head slightly.

Star smiled peacefully at this. She couldn't help but enjoy these little moments between her and the safe kid. The boy just had such the perfect body for cuddling. Not too big, not too small, just…perfect. He was like her own personal beanbag stuffed with kittens. Star wrapped her arms around his torso under the blanket and nuzzled into his hoodie.

 _So waaaarm_ , she cooed inside her head. Her eyes fluttered shut as she focused on going back to sleep. Just as she was about to succumb to unconsciousness, she heard a soft groan from above and the pressure on her head lessened until it was completely gone. Star tried not to tense up as she fought to control her breathing, heart racing.

 _Oh no. He's awake! Quick! Pretend you're sleeping!_

It was better said than done. Star made little snoring noises in hopes that Marco would realize that she was "asleep". There was a moment of silence on his end and Star was going crazy with what he could be thinking at that moment. She waited with anticipation, fighting to open her eyes as she continued to snore.

She must have been doing _something_ right because, in that moment, Marco had laid his head back down on her head. Star nearly sighed in relief when she suddenly felt a pair of warm arms wrap themselves around her. Stifling a yelp, her body was being tugged back until the upper half of her figure was laying on top of his chest. She flushed. Marco was lying more comfortably against the couch now with the blanket still draped over them and had Star lay with him, his arms still around her waist. There was a smile on the boy's face as he drifted off to sleep once more.

Star couldn't move, didn't _dare_ to move. Her cheeks flared against his torso and her heart was beating wildly now. As the minutes passed, the tenseness in her body eased as her body rose and fell with his. She sighed with the comfort she was feeling and decided to get some more rest. She'd rather deal with the awkwardness that came in a few hours than give any of this up. She squeezed him closer to her with a smile.

When Marco woke up three and a half hours later, he didn't feel as warm as he did earlier. He sat up and realized that the princess he had watched a movie with last night wasn't there. Groaning, he slapped his forehead in frustration.

 _Way to go, Diaz, you just starred that one up…and with Star nonetheless. She probably thinks you're such a creep now. Gah, I shouldn't have done that…_

Feeling nothing but self-pity and loath for himself, he almost didn't notice the little yellow sticky note on the coffee table next to a plate of slightly burnt waffles with a syrup smiley face on it. He picked up the note and silently read it.

 _Hey, Marco!_

 _Sorry I didn't wake you up, but you looked too adorable to wake up and I really didn't want to disturb you. Anyway! I'll be hanging out with Starfan13 and Janna for a little bit this morning, but I'll be back soon! Call me if you need anything!_

 _P.S: I figured out how to use the toaster this morning and it didn't attack me like last time! Enjoy the cube bread!_

Marco chuckled at that last part and smiled fondly at the breakfast she prepared for him. He'd rather enjoy a bowl of cereal, but he appreciated the fact that she made waffles for him. He was just thankful that she wasn't at all mad at him for last night. He took a bite and was surprised that they tasted good, so he finished them in a good mood.

* * *

Okay, so she really _wasn't_ hanging out with Starfan13 and Janna. So what? She had way more important matters to attend to at that moment anyway. As soon as she woke up, she reluctantly detached herself from Marco and headed for the library. It had been going well until she became lost. She asked many random people where the building was. Her results varied. Some gave her directions, but they were very complicated and confused her even more. More than a third weren't even aware that their town even _had_ a library, and most of them didn't even know what a library was. After an hour, Star nearly gave up until, by luck, she found the library on her own. She could tell why those responses were justified; it was a VERY small library.

Quirking a brow, the young hyperactive girl entered the facility. As soon as her eyes landed on the rows of books on their shelves, her brain turned to mush and already she was _bored out of her freaking mind_.

"Uuugghhh, how can anyone stay in a place like this?" She asked out loud dramatically.

Star was immediately shushed by the librarian looking over at her sternly. Star huffed and stuck out her tongue at her before darting towards the back of the library. She trudged through the aisles, practically having to drag her body along the floor. She was ambushed on all sides by encyclopedias and history books. She could feel all of it trying to squeeze itself into her brain and the princess nearly took out her wand to try and blast them all to bits. Refraining a scream, she shook her head and attempted to focus.

"Do it for the poem, Star, do it for the poem."

However, the daunting height of the books surrounding her reminded her too much of her princess training lessons back on Mewni and the girl bit her lip before running out of the aisle to properly breathe.

"Ya know what? Maybe I don't need to know what that poem is about…" Star took a step towards the exit and stopped. Her eyes hardened.

"Oooh no I don't! I am Star Butterfly, princess and future queen of Mewni, and I refuse to let something as horribly dull as books stop me from doing what I came here to do! And that is to learn Spanish so that I may decipher Marco's super secretive poem!"

The librarian shushed her as loud as she could, making Star jump in surprise. She narrowed her eyes on the librarian. Star pointed her wand at her.

"I'm watching you, boring book keeper," she threatened lowly.

With that, Star headed back to the bookshelves, searching intently for anything that could help her. After five minutes, however, her search became futile and she could feel her energy slowly draining from staring at the books for so long. She collapsed at a table near the corner section of the library. She moaned and lay her head in her hands.

"It's no use. I'm never gunna be able to find out what those words mean in Spanish if I can't even find the right information! Maybe I should just go home and wait for Marco's parents to come back…"

"Excuse me, senorita, but I may be able to help you," a deep, suave voice called out.

Star's head snapped up in surprise and her eyes dilated at the sight of a tall and handsomely tanned man standing on the other side of the desk. His long wavy brown hair glistened in the light and his green eyes sparkled. There was a gap in his front teeth and he looked like he had little mustache hairs on his upper lip. A red shell necklace dangled from his neck. His attire was casual, a turquoise shirt and jeans. Star was immediately reminded of Jackie at the attire.

"Whoooaaa," she muttered, "Who are you?"

The man took a seat across from her, holding a book under his arm. "My name is M—"

"Wait, wait, wait," Star interrupted with a wave of her hands, "did you just say you'll be able to help me?" Her voice grew in excitement.

The young man nodded. "Why, yes, I did. I could not help but overhear that you are trying to learn Spanish, si?"

"Yes! Yes! I am! Can you speak it?" She gasped, "Is that why you've got such a dreamy accent?"

The man laughed amusedly. "I am of Spanish descent, si. A lovely girl once asked if I was from Australia. She was very charming." The man stared off for a moment to reminisce of a girl with long curly brown hair and braces before shaking it off and looking back at Star. He brought the book from under his arm and placed it in front of her.

"I brought this book for you to learn with. It's for basic Spanish."

Star looked at the book before laughing nervously. "Oh, thanks, um…I actually just wanted to learn one thing in Spanish, really."

The man tilted his head in confusion. "Just _one_ thing? Why would you want to do that?"

Star nervously played with her hair and avoided eye contact in embarrassment. "Well, it's for a poem. My friend wrote it and I'm trying to figure out what the title means."

The man hummed in thought. "If you do not mind me asking, may I see this poem?"

Star eyed the man suspiciously. "Only if you promise to tell me what the title means."

He smiled. "I will show you what it means, si."

Star beamed at that and happily took out the poem to show him. The man took it carefully and read it a few times. Star waited patiently but couldn't help having her legs bounce with anticipation. Once he was finished, he gave it back to her.

"It is a beautiful poem. Simple, yet, it has a deep meaning of love. You said that your friend wrote this?"

Star nodded. "Yeah, so what does the title mean?" She asked eagerly, her blue eyes sparkling.

The man rubbed his chin and smirked. He then gestured to the book in front of her. "I will show you, but I must ask that you look up the words in that book. This is your first lesson."

Star deflated as he said this. "Wha…? You tricked me! You said you'd show me!"

"I did, but I will be showing it through you. Trust me, you will be glad that you will have found out on your own." He nodded reassuringly.

Star sighed before looking down at the book. Though she despised books, she decided to trust this strange and mysterious man. She gave him a small smile of defeat.

"Alright, you win. I'll use the book."

The man brightened at this and clapped his hands together. "Excellente, senorita! Oh, I'm sorry, miss…" He gestured a hand towards her.

"Oh! It's Star. Star Butterfly."

As soon as her name left her lips, the man looked shocked for a moment before a knowing smile crossed his face. "Ah, si, well, let's start with the first word, hm?"

Star let out a deep breath and became determined. She was about to do research. This was something that she had to literally mentally prepare herself for.

"Okay, what is it? Give it to me, I can handle it," she said in all seriousness.

Holding in a laugh, the darker person said, "The first word is _Mi_."

Star flipped the book open. "Mi. Okay, miiiiiii…"

He watched her search through multiple pages. After a few moments, however, he could see her frustration building from not being able to find it. Taking slight pity, he reached over and went back a few pages for her.

"Try looking under pronouns, Miss Butterfly."

With that newfound information, Star's eyes swept back and forth until they lit up instantly.

"Ah! I found it! I found it! I found it!" She bounced in her seat and the man couldn't help but smile at her childlike excitement.

"Okay, it says that, 'Mi in Español means "my" in English.'" Star blinked before throwing her head back with a groan.

"That's _it_? I could've figured that out! I thought it meant something more!" She pouted.

The handsome man chuckled at this. "Some words in Español are just used as simply as words in English. It is not as complicated as you think it is, Star."

Star sighed. "Okay, well, Marco wrote one more word so whatever it is will definitely give me an answer…I hope." Her shoulders drooped at the thought.

A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder and her saddened expression lightened at his encouraging smile. "Don't worry. It will."

"Thanks. So, what's the next word?"

"Estrella." He showed her the spelling and she nodded.

He watched her intently as she attempted to thoroughly look through and find the word. After many page flips and curses muttered under Star's breath, her eyes widened and she looked up joyously at the man.

"I think I found it!"

She looked down again and her finger rested upon the word ESTRELLA printed neatly in front of her. She read aloud, "It says, 'Estrella in Español means…" She gasps softly, unable to finish her sentence as her eyes widened considerably.

The Spanish speaker in front of her doesn't say a word, he merely waits and watches as her gaping mouth finally closes.

"I…it…it means… st… _star_ i-in English…" Her brows furrow at that. "I…but…why would he write…" She looks up at him with misunderstanding. He stares back.

"D…Do you know why the title says _M-My Star_?"

The man gives her a meaningful smile and says, "That is something for you to figure out, Estrella."

Star gasps again at hearing him say her name in Spanish. She looks down at the poem and as she reads it again, her cheeks blaze a familiar hoodie red color. Still, she can't help but feel still very puzzled by the implication of the poem.

"B-but…how am I to know that _I_ am the person he was writing a…bout…?" At that moment, everything clicked. Marco's weird behavior around her after he read it, their discussion about her needing to be this PERFECT queen for Mewni…the way he _looked_ at her in that way that always gave her butterflies, even when he didn't know she was looking.

Star could feel tears welling up in her eyes as realization dawned on her.

"Marco loves me," she whispered. Then, a feeling of pure euphoria filled her entire being as she looked up at the man who helped her.

"Marco loves me," she said again a little louder "Marco loves me! MARCO LOVES ME!"

Star ignored the loud shushes she was getting from people around her as she clutched the poem to her chest and twirled around on her tip toes, laughing fully. The man did not stop her. He leaned back and smiled happily at her, knowing how that feeling was and letting her have that moment. Star stopped and she started pacing while rambling to herself.

"I have to tell him. I _must_ tell him! Wait! I can't just tell him out of the blue! I gotta be creative about this! But how? Wait, how not! I'm super creative! Maybe I can tell him with a giant poster! Or-or through a song! No, wait, that'll never work. Ooh! Fireworks and laser kitties!"

"If I may interject for a moment, Estrella," said the man with a finger raised.

Star stopped and gave her his full attention, which was a very rare thing for Star Butterfly to do.

"Perhaps you should express your feelings for him through a poem. That way, he may appreciate it more."

Star couldn't keep still at the thought. "A poem! Of course! We have one due tomorrow! I'll just write one about how I feel about him!"

Star sighed wistfully and a lovesick smile spread across her face. "I can't believe he loves me…or, well, has a crush on me at least…I think." She gasped and suddenly turned towards her new friend.

"What if he only meant it as a friend!?" Her face contorted with pain.

Her friend shook his head with a smile. "Believe me, that poem expresses deep feelings. A friend would never write that about another friend and not have it mean something more. But, Estrella, you will never know unless you confront him about it."

Star grew uncomfortable at the sound of this. She rubbed her arm. "I…I don't know if I can…"

"Write your poem, first, then see what happens. I promise you will not be disappointed."

The princess of Mewni smiled sweetly at him and ran over to give him a surprise hug. The man was taken aback for a moment before chuckling and hugging her back.

"Thank you," Star said wholeheartedly.

"You're welcome, Estrella Mariposa," he replied with a smile.

She pulled away from him. "Well, I better go now and write that poem."

"Hold on a second, Star," he said and grabbed the book to place into her hands. "Keep this. It will help you with your Spanish."

Star's eyes glistened emotionally as she cradled the book in her arms. "Will I see you again?"

The man smiled. "Well, I am here every Sunday to learn more about…um… the culture here. I grew up out on the sea so I don't know much about what it's like living here."

Star stared at him blankly for a moment before grinning mischievously. "You have a date coming up, don't you?"

He grinned sheepishly and ducked his head to cover his blushing face. "Si."

Star squealed at his words. "Oh my gosh! When is it? _Who_ is it?"

He scratched his cheek nervously. "W-Well, she is traveling from her home in Piedmont to see me next week and I would like to impress her with my knowledge of life outside of my, uh, other living conditions, as you say. I admit I am very nervous. I have not seen her in many years since our first encounter in Oregon."

"Awww," Star cooed with clasped hands, "So sweeeet! Don't worry, she'll love you! Just speak to her in Spanish and she's all yours, bud!" She gave him a thumbs up.

He chuckled. "If you'd like for me to help you out with Spanish, senorita, I'd be happy to. Just come and visit on Sunday mornings, okay?"

"Oh, you know I will!" Star exclaimed happily. "Good luck on your daaaaate!" she sang.

"Good luck with Marco, Estrella! He better be worth it!" His thick accent followed her as she started walking off.

"He is!" She crowed back, earning another frustrated hush from the librarian. She couldn't care less for she had another mission.

To open her heart up to her best friend, Marco Diaz.

* * *

Star opened the door to the Diaz's house later that afternoon and entered humming happily, her head in the clouds. Just in these past three hours she found out that Marco hid feelings for her, something she had been dreaming about for months on end. At least, she _hoped_ he meant what she assumed he meant, which had her begin to doubt expressing her feelings for him. However, that mysterious man's words had her doubts begin to simmer and she continued her walk home confidently. There was NOTHING that was going to stand in the way of her confessing to Marco.

Nothing.

"Hey, Star."

Well… _except maybe MARCO himself._

Star froze at the sight of Marco walking out of the kitchen sipping a cola. His warm caramel eyes and gentle smile had her nerves rushing into her faster than any spell she's ever cast. She continued to stare at him, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. She couldn't speak, feeling all her self-confidence begin to leave her. Marco must have caught on to the tension because his brows upturned worriedly and he frowned.

"Star? You okay?"

The latter blinked and she fought a hard blush. _C'mon, Star,_ she thought, _play it cool._

She scoffed and waved an arm in his direction. "Whaaat? Don't be silly, Marco! Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?"

She could swear she felt her right eye twitch, but plastered on a wide smile. Dear god, she was just downright awful when it came to lying. Unfortunately, Marco knew her better than anyone else and walked towards her still in that concerned manner.

"Are you sure? I can't help but notice that you seem…um…tense. Did something happen?"

And now his warm hand was on her freaking arm and Star could feel herself sweating and her face redden. She boldly grabbed his hand and held it between them. Her smile becoming less strained and more genuine at the thought that Marco only wanted to make sure she was okay just like he always has. It made her heart flip flop.

"I'm fine, Marco. Honest. Janna just…admitted that she has a crush on someone I didn't really expect and it's got my head all jumbled and stuff." She lied through her teeth, surprised that it didn't sound too insincere.

Marco raised a brow. "Really? Who?"

Star blanched and furiously scrolled through names in her mind before she settled with:

"Uuuhhh…Tom?" Welp. Marco was never gunna buy that load of—

"Huh. You know, can't say I'm surprised," Marco admitted.

Star mouth fell in surprise. "What—really?"

Marco shrugged. "Yeah. They would actually probably make a good, yet, kinda creepy couple together, don't you think?"

Star made a contemplative noise, considering this. "I…wow. You're right. They would."

Marco shifted uncomfortably as he looked at Star carefully. "Are you…upset that she has a crush on your ex?"

Star laughed. "Of course not! I'm _relieved_ if anything! Tom's gotta get out and get over me, ya know?" Star mentally made a note to introduce the demon to the dark and weird girl.

Marco chuckled. "Yeah. Seriously."

There was a comfortable silence between them, smiling at one another before Star noticed that she was still holding his hand. She blushed and quickly let go to rub her arm instead.

"Soooo…whatcha do today?"

Marco, also blushing, simply shrugged again. "Not much. Just homework and watch TV. To be honest, it was actually really boring without you around."

The princess of Mewni smiled at that and said, "Well, hanging out with Janna isn't exactly the same as hanging out with you."

The Earth boy shyly smiled back at her and then his eyes lit up. "Oh yeah, thanks for the wa—er, cubed bread this morning, Star."

Star beamed at him. "You're welcome, Marco! Were they good? Huh? Huh? Weeere they!?" She bounced excitedly. He ate her cooking!

The teen rolled his eyes. "Well, duh! Of course I did! They were made by you after all."

Star punched his shoulder playfully. "Aw, thanks, Marco!"

Marco smiled and elbowed her side lightly. "You know what sounds better, though?"

"Taquitos!?" Star exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I was thinking more along the lines of nachos," Marco said with a smirk.

Star squished her cheeks together with stars in her eyes. "Are you gunna teach me right now?"

Marco nodded before bringing his hands together and bowing at her respectfully. "Now, come, grasshopper. You have much to learn."

Star giggled at his dorky behavior and grabbed his arm to drag him into the kitchen.

They were burnt. Badly. Well…actually… Marco could see that there were a few healthy splotches on a few of the nachos that weren't covered in black so in all honesty it could have been worse. Still, Marco couldn't have been more proud that Star had managed to follow all his instructions before popping them into the oven. Nachos were fairly easy to make, and Marco's recipe was no different.

To be fair, it wasn't really Star's fault that the nachos were burnt. He blamed himself, too. While they were in the oven waiting for the cheese to melt, Star and Marco got into a light argument on fashion. Star argued that being fashionable was supposed to be uncomfortable because it doesn't matter how much pain you're in if you look amazing. Marco countered that fashion should be nothing but comfort. He's a guy, why should he care? (Honestly, Marco still has no idea how that conversation even came forth).

During the debate, Star took the liberty of running upstairs to snatch one of the many red hoodies Marco has in his closet. Marco raced after her with a loud protest of taking his stuff. Star quickly shrugged on his hoodie and giggled as she dodged a flushed Marco, imitating him. In retaliation, Marco grabbed her devil horned headband and put it on so he could start imitating Star. A moment later, they were both loudly mocking the other with wild grins, enjoying every moment of their game.

They were so loud, in fact, that they failed to hear the beeper going off downstairs for the next several minutes until their laughter died down and Marco smelt something burning. Thankfully, a fire didn't start and they were able to pull out the blackened nachos. Star was disappointed at the sight of them at first until Marco started laughing at what happened and his companion joined in until they were both practically holding their sides.

Marco and Star both agreed to at least try to eat the nachos, but quickly gave up when Marco started hacking and Star performed the Heimlich maneuver to get the burnt chip out of his throat. Marco made a fresh batch after that and the two consumed them while sharing stories and laughing at one another's impression of the other.

When they finished, they decided to lay on the couch and watch a film. Before they could get themselves situated, however, the door jiggled and two figures walked through.

"Hola, kids!"

Mr. Diaz joyfully greeted the two with his arms full of bags and wearing an orange visor. Mrs. Diaz came up to his side and smiled at the two sitting on the couch.

"Oh! Is it movie night already for you two? Sorry to interrupt," she said while dragging a suitcase behind her.

Star jumped up happily at the sight of them and ran forward to hug them both. They laughed and embraced her lovingly.

"Welcome back, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz! Marco and I missed you guys!"

Marco followed Star's example and joined in on the group hug. Mrs. Diaz was the first to break the hug as she gazed at her son and the girl she considered her daughter with care.

"Oh, honey, we missed you guys, too! Did you two have fun this weekend?"

"There were no parties, si, mijo?" Mr. Diaz asked sternly at Marco.

Marco sighed, "No, dad, no parties. Star and I basically kind of just hung out. I promise you, the house is in perfect condition."

Just then, the laser puppies came skidding into the room with cute little barks. They surrounded Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, jumping up and excitedly wagging their tails. A few lasers went off in the room. Mr. Diaz cooed at them and began to cuddle with a few.

"Oh, mi pequenos chachurroooos! I missed you so much! Come, little ones! Daddy is going to feed you now!" With that, Mr. Diaz went into the kitchen with the puppies bounding after him. Marco grinned with a shake of his head. His dad absolutely adored those puppies.

"Here, mom, let me help you with those," Marco offered, picking up the bags his dad accidentally left at the doorstep.

"Thank you, honey," his mom replied, heading towards her room.

Marco turned back to Star. "When I get back, Star, we can start that movie."

Star folded her hands behind her back and smiled guiltily back at him.

"Actually, Marco, I kinda haven't done the homework for tomorrow so I think I'm gunna work on that instead…but we can start on it next weekend!" She didn't want Marco to feel let down.

Marco nodded in understanding. "Okay, no problem. You need any help with it?"

Star chuckled with a shake of her head. "Nah, I think I've got it. Thanks anyway."

She took a step before pausing and turning back to him curiously. "What'd you write about for tomorrow's poem?"

Marco laughed as he balanced a bag on his arm and said, "It's stupid but I couldn't help but write about our puppies."

"Awww how cuuuute!"

"Don't you be stealing my idea now!" Marco playfully chided.

Star only smiled at him. "You keep it. I've already got a plan."

"Yeah? What is it?"

Star grinned cheekily. "You'll just have to find oooout!" she sang.

Marco rolled his eyes. "Fiiine."

There was a shout from the kitchen and Mr. Diaz's head popped out with a suspicious glare set on his son. "Marco, why does the inside of the oven look as if a firecracker went off inside of it?"

Marco facepalmed as Star giggled.

 **Can anyone guess who the mysterious man is at the library? Here's a hint: He doesn't have legs in another show ;)**

 ***Looking at the floating vacuum, hypnotized by its magic.***

 **Star: It's possessed...I'm gunna touch it.**

 **Marco: No, don't touch i-aauugh, she's touching it...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the last chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Loved writing it!**

The future queen took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She gazed upon her blank sheet of paper and picked up her pen, eyes furrowed. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard on the one thing she was going to write about. It was a method she found helped her a lot and her last poem turned out to be a success because of this. She let her feelings loose and solely thought only about her wand at that time, focusing on how it made her feel and just went with it. She wanted this poem to be even more of a success than the last, and she wanted it to come straight from the heart.

She pictured his face. His youthful tanned face that would squish in all the right places whenever he became expressive. His smile was infectious and adorable. That mole that rested right below his right eye was too cute for words. His slightly shaggy full brown locks that he tried so hard to tame in the mornings had her wanting to run her fingers through it unashamedly. Finally, she focused on his eyes. Such a warm brown, almost like drowning in hot chocolate slathered in caramel. In the right light, she could see flecks of green that he inherited from his mother and it mesmerized her to no end. It was her favorite thing about Marco's features; those eyes that seemed to stare straight into her soul and pull her in until she was absolutely smothered in its warmth.

Hearts glowing, Star began to think about Marco as a person. Kind, caring, loyal, and downright protective. He was a gentleman, always thinking about others before himself. He stood up for others even if it made him look like a fool. Sure, he could be oblivious, but he has proved himself repeatedly that he can be observant around the people he cares about deeply. He knows how to kick butt and, Star thought with a blush, his lean body shows that karate is doing something right. What Star loved most about Marco was that he wasn't afraid to break out of his shell for her. He was a safe kid, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to have any fun. He was always watching out for her and had her back in anything they did.

He was _her_ safe kid, and she wouldn't want him any other way.

With those thoughts in her head, Star began to write and she didn't stop until she had everything she needed to say. When her pen stopped scratching and she wrote her name at the top of the page, Star reread it over and over before deciding that it was perfect. She was going to pour her heart out to him tomorrow, and she hoped that no matter what happened that they will at least remain friends. Best friends.

Star traced her fingers over the words and smiled.

She was ready.

* * *

A blue boot bounced up and down in a jittery fashion, the light blue feathered leg warmers shaking with it. Slender pale fingers tapped away on a school desk with doodles of spiders and butterflies drawn on it. Bright blue eyes were glued onto the chalk board in a daze, clearly not focusing. The classroom chatter continued, devoid of a chipper voice that would gladly talk to anyone near her if it were any other day.

Star Butterfly wasn't one to get nervous. She was spontaneous and lived in the moment. She could take down a giant beast in the Forest of Certain Death back on Mewni without a single worry or doubt. She can speak in front of thousands of people on the spot without batting an eye, and she wasn't afraid to face a demon from the underworld during a tantrum. And when it came to confessing her love to a certain teen in a red hoodie…

She was nervous as HELL.

"Star!"

"Huh? What?" Star jumped in surprise and whipped her head around with wide eyes to see her best friend staring at her as if she'd lost her marbles.

"I asked if you had something on your mind and iiiit looks like you do so… everything alright?"

Star blinked. "Oh. Uh, yeah! Just tired I guess." She grinned sheepishly, nerves flaring again.

Marco smiled. "You too, huh?"

Before she could say anything, their troll of a teacher walked through the door tiredly. She gave a mighty yawn, her fangs looking exceptionally big today. She dropped into her desk as everyone quieted down. Miss Skullnick rubbed her temples and sighed. She waved her hand nonchalantly.

"Let's get this over with," she rasped. "Ferguson, finish up your poem from Friday and then we'll start on the new ones."

Ferguson reluctantly went up. "Of course she remembers," he muttered.

As Star waited for his poem to end, she looked over her poem and bit her lip. She glanced over at the boy next to her with his cheek resting on his fist in a bored fashion. Her eyes darted up as soon as Ferguson was done. He returned to his seat.

"Thank you, Ferguson. C plus," Miss Skullnick drawled. "Okay, class, unfortunately we won't be able to get through all the poems today so I'll just choose a few of you to go and the rest of you can thank your lucky stars that I was grateful enough not to get to you."

Star's heart jumped at this. Maybe it was luck presenting itself to her? Perhaps she WOULDN'T have to say it in front of the class? Perhaps she could just give it to Marco later? Her nerves agreed with her, but her brain was screaming at her that it just wasn't right. She wasn't supposed to back down from this and, dang it, she wasn't going to!

"Before we start, any volunteers?"

This was her chance! _Go! Do it! Just get it over with, Star!_

Star opened her mouth but fate was a cruel mistress indeed as a voice from the back spoke.

"I'll go."

She turned to see Jackie Lynn Thomas making her way towards the front with her paper.

"Thank you, Jackie. You may start."

Jackie cleared her throat. Star slumped in her seat as Jackie began reciting her poem about skateboards and beaches. All throughout, Star could feel her courage leaving her once more. Her heart dropped. It was pointless. She just couldn't do it. She didn't have the guts to tell him. She sighed. Maybe it was for the best. Perhaps it just wasn't meant to be. Maybe Marco only did see her as a friend. She looked over to see Marco smiling at Jackie's poem. She looked away sadly. Maybe…he was still crushing on Jackie…

"Well done, Jackie. A minus," Miss Skullnick praised.

Jackie coolly smiled, gave her paper, and made her way back to her desk. She nodded at Marco who gave her a thumbs up. Star toyed with her hair as Miss Skullnick asked for more volunteers. She bowed her head. She wasn't going to risk their friendship like this…

"Really? No one? Typical. How about you, Star? As I recall, your poem from Friday was very aspiring. I'd like to hear more from you."

Star shot her head up to look wide eyed at her teacher sporting a rare smile.

"U-um…" Star stuttered out. She glanced at Marco who nodded with a smile, encouraging her.

She looked down at her paper and then back at him, expression conflicting.

"Star?"

Miss Skullnick raised a brow at her and Star sighed. "Um…okay," she softly muttered.

It was almost like walking toward death row. Star counted the steps she took until she was facing the class. Her hands trembled and she fought to hold onto her paper. Sweat gathered up on her head and she swallowed thickly at the tension.

"Go ahead when you're ready," Miss Skullnick said.

Many pairs of eyes were staring at her and she began to hyperventilate a little, eyes darting around the room until they finally landed on _his_ eyes. His chocolate eyes held reassurance and comfort and that was all it took for Star's confidence to start trickling back into her. Her hands stopped shaking and she took even breaths. She closed her eyes and calmed herself completely before opening them again and smiling at the class.

"This poem is called _Wild Man_ ," she said without a waver in her voice. She took a deep breath.

 _You are a wild man_

 _Protective and wise_

 _With a heart made of gold_

 _And warm honey eyes_

Star glances at him for a moment and manages to contain her blush. She looks back down and continues with more voice.

 _It's a feeling I've held_

 _and can no longer hide_

 _I'm under your spell_

 _With you by my side_

Marco leans forward a bit, brows furrowed a bit as to who she could be talking about.

 _You are my everything_

 _My light in the dark_

 _My misunderstood bad boy_

 _You're the prince to my heart_

At this point, Star looks straight at Marco boldly, dropping her paper a bit and continues to recite, haven memorized it since she wrote it. Marco stares back, mouth agape.

 _Because no matter how wild_

 _You may want to be_

 _You always find a way_

 _to look out for me_

Star smiles at him affectionately, her blush breaking through and fighting back her tears. Marco continues staring at her with wide eyes and a red face.

 _Which is why I'm so thankful_

 _To have met you when I did_

 _You are my bestie…mi amor…_

 _You are my Safe Kid._

There was total silence in the classroom for just a second before all kinds of reactions broke through. Cheerleaders cooed at the romantical gesture. The jocks cheered and hollered. Ferguson was collecting a fair amount of money near the back of the room with a large smile on his face. Alfonso congratulated Marco as Janna merely nodded in approval towards Star with a smirk. Starfan13 was passed out on the ground from the sudden euphoria to hit her body. Jackie was looking pleased with herself as she eyed the two while most of the class clapped loudly with comments and shouts such as, "It's about time!" "I've been waiting for this since I first saw you two!" "Congrats!" "Nice job, Safe Kid!"

Nothing pierced Marco's ears, however, as he continued to stare at Star in utter shock. She stared back at him, ignoring anything else as she attempted to project everything she felt in that poem from her eyes into his. Needless to say, Marco received it and a whirlwind of emotions tore through his chest at that moment. Disbelief, confusion, anxiety, fear, longing…they were almost too much to handle as all he could do was stare at her.

It felt so surreal. Was it a dream? The hard slaps he was getting on his back from his peers reminded him that, no, this wasn't a dream. This was _real_. Star just admitted her feelings for him. _Him._ She admitted her feelings for _him._ A warmth spread throughout his chest and consumed him from the inside out. It wasn't embarrassment. It wasn't anger. It was pure happiness. It washed away anything else he had felt prior. Inside, he was beaming brightly and shouting in rapture, but he held back and instead told her how he felt by pouring all his love into his stare. His lips twitched up in a smile at that moment.

Star quietly gasped at the look he gave her and she did all she could to not jump and tackle him into the ground with the biggest hug she could give. Miss Skullnick's voice broke the princess out of his trance.

"Class, settle down! Well, that was…something. Good job, Star. I'll give you an A+ on that one. Now, please take your seat and we'll continue."

Star took her seat next to Marco. The rest of the class went by in a blur for both of them. Star started doodling as more students went up to present. She could feel his eyes on her every now and then and Star would return the gesture by glancing at him more than a few times. Both teens were smiling.

The shrill sound of the bell went off and the troll barely got out what was due tomorrow when everyone began escaping the room as fast as humanely possible. One of the students even went so far as nabbing Miss Skullnick's can of sour cream and ham flavored crisps. Miss Skullnick noticed with a gasp as the kid ran out of the class laughing.

"Hey! You get back here with my food, you hooligan!" She shrieked as she tore off after him in her heels, the door closing behind her.

The only ones in the classroom were Star and Marco. They both looked at one another and a blush marred their features as they turned to look anywhere else. Star rocked on her heels and rubbed her left arm nervously. Marco scratched the back of his flushed neck and cleared his throat.

"So…um…" He trailed.

"Y-yeah, uh…" Star stammered.

"About that poem—" Star and Marco said at the same time.

They stopped.

"Oh, sorry—!"

"You go first—"

"No, seriously—"

"Ok, stop!"

"Marco!" "Star!" They shouted their names at each other at the same time and that's when the tension broke as they both broke into a fit of laughter.

After a few moments, their laughter subsided into chuckling until Star was holding in her giggles. Marco merely looked at her with a heartfelt smile as Star tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She looks off to the side and bites her lip cutely before looking back at him with those big blue eyes of hers, hope swimming in them.

"Y-you, uh, wanted to say something, Marco?" In a sudden state of anxiousness, Star begins to fiddle with her fingers.

Marco watched her hands fumble together and he confidently stepped closer to her to gently grab them in his own. Star looked up in surprise, blush deepening. Marco looked at their hands for a moment and shifted his gaze to her face.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you a question," he said, smiling.

Star holds her breath. "Yes?"

Marco looked deep into her eyes and sees how truly beautiful they are, his boldness building the longer he looks in them. He leans in closer to her and opens his mouth.

"Who do you prefer right now _at this moment_ …Wild Man or the Safe Kid?"

His question nearly catches Star off guard until she sees that he's nearly nose to nose with her at this point. Her breath hitches at their closeness, and her heart begins to beat wildly in her chest as soon as she feels Marco lace their fingers together. Her eyes dart down to his lips before she allows herself to drown into those eyes she adores to know end. A small smile graces her lips.

"I think I'd prefer if Wild Man were here right now," she breathes out.

Marco smiles at that as his eyes become lidded, mirroring the girl in front of him.

"I was just thinking the same thing," he murmurs before leaning forward and capturing her lips with his.

The classroom crumbles around them as this new feeling took them off Earth and into other dimensions. Star instantly kisses back with all the passion she has. She can feel him smile against her lips. She tightens her hold onto their conjoined hands and simply enjoys the firework show exploding behind her eyelids. It's an indescribable feeling for both and neither want the moment to end…but there's only so much air an Earthling and a Mewnian can hold.

They break the kiss with rosy cheeks to catch their breath. Their foreheads press together and their lids lift. Blue gazes into brown. She can feel his warm breath caress her face and Star softly hums in delight. Identical smiles reflect one another and then Marco chuckles. Star laughs with him and throws her arms around him in a crushing hug. The hooded teen wraps his arms around her waist and squeezes back. They stay that way for a couple minutes, simply enjoying one another's embrace. Star is the first to loosen and leans back to face him.

"So…what now?"

Marco shyly looks off to the side and bites the inside of his cheek. "Well…" he pauses and shifts his eyes back on her again with renewed vigor.

"That depends. Would you, Star Butterfly, like to go out on a date with me this Friday?"

The cute smile sent her way is enough for Star to start bouncing in his arms with a huge grin.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She stops bouncing and looks away in embarrassment from her actions. Marco chuckles at how almost inhumanely adorable she can be.

"Uh, I mean," she says glancing at him again, "Si. Me gusta eso."

As soon as she says those words in broken Spanish, she pounces forward to kiss him fully on the lips. Marco's eyes widen from the surprise attack but quickly closes his eyes and presses back, his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. After a moment, he breaks their second kiss with a dry look.

"You figured out what my poem meant, didn't you?"

Star giggles. "Maaaaybeeee."

Marco sighs, "Alright, who told you? Mom or dad?"

At that, Star swiftly twirls out of his arms and skips over to put her stuff away in her backpack.

"Neither!" she chirps, "I figured it out on my own, thank you very much." She sticks her tongue out at him childishly.

Marco grabs his backpack and shoulders it on. He looks at her, surprised. "I…really? All by yourself?"

Star nudges him with her shoulder. "Yup!"

"Staarr," he says with a doubtful tone, eyeing her down.

Star purses her lips. "Well…I _may_ have had a little help from a beautiful stranger in the library yesterday…"

Marco's eyes widen as they walk towards the door. "Wait, what?"

Star giggles once more and grabs his hand to interlace their fingers once more. "I'll tell you all about it later, _Wild Man_."

He grins and squeezes her hand close to his. "I'll hold you to that, princesa."

They walk through the door and the crowd of students eagerly waiting outside begin to cheer at the sight of the new couple coming out. Star and Marco flush heavily at the sight and Marco groans with a facepalm to his face to hide his embarrassment. Star laughs and waves at her friends. Her partner openly glares at his peers.

"Don't you people have anything else better to do!?"

Ferguson holds up a wad of cash. "Dude, I won the betting pool! There IS nothing better than this!"

Marco's mouth drops at that. "I…what... _you were betting on us!?"_

The ginger haired teen rolled his eyes. "Well, duh! I mean, look at you two!" He gestured towards them in general with a grin. "Who wouldn't bet on you two? Speaking of…"

Ferguson turns to a rather upset Miss Skullnick who is skulking off to the side with crossed arms. He holds a hand up to her and motions a 'gimmee' sign with them. The troll hatefully glares at the teen before digging into her purse while grumbling a few choice words. She pulls out some cash and forcefully thrusts it into his hand. She turns her glare towards the couple.

"You just couldn't have waited until school was finally out, could you?"

The green monster stomps out of the hallway as Ferguson cackles gleefully, counting his cash.

The Latino groaned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. (His breaking point will be when he later finds that his parents had also bet on him and Star's relationship). Star only smiles and congrats Ferguson on his win. Marco felt a tug on his hands and looks up to see Star looking back at him a few steps ahead. She glows in that moment, looking the happiest he's ever seen her. His chest purrs in delight at that. He hadn't been aware that he was the one to make her feel that way until seeing her look at him like that. He couldn't help but mirror her infectious smile.

Together, the two made their way home with Star jabbering about random events as Marco continually pulled the energetic princess away from walking into anything. This wasn't gone unnoticed by Star as she continued to talk, staying close to him with a fuzziness in her chest. She swings their hands in a steady rhythm as Marco listened, occasionally speaking up but just wanting to hear her cheerful voice. She brings up that she'd like him to meet the mysterious man who helped her out at the library and Marco agrees, personally wanting to thank him. There's a brief silence.

"Marco?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you can teach me some Spanish?"

Marco Diaz smoothly brings their hands up to plant a swift kiss to the back of her hand. Star blushes at the sweet gesture. "Of course I can, mi Estrella," he responds kindly.

The blonde's heart marks glow at hearing him call her that and she leans over to kiss him on the cheek, making his cheeks burn in turn.

"I look forward to it, Safe Kid."

She leans her head on his shoulder with a content smile and, for once, Marco doesn't mind at all that he's referred to as the Safe Kid.

If he gets to be _her_ Safe Kid…then he wouldn't want it any other way.

END.

 **Yes, I know, a very sweet and sappy ending, but, hey, isn't that where they're heading right now? Anyway, thank you all for reading and I'll try writing more SVTFOE stories! :)**

 **Star and Marco: Haha. Hat hair.**

 ***Shocked***

 **Star and Marco: Whoa! We just said...the same thing...! Okay, stop that.**

 ***Star unleashes her wand and the pair start laughing***


End file.
